Smut Oneshots
by Aito17
Summary: Suggestions are welcome! There will also be angst/fluff in between a couple of smut chapters so that you won't get tired of all of the smut ;) Enjoy
1. Midnight

The moon dimly lit the bedroom, the mattress was ruffled with handcuffs on the headboard. A small whimper escaped the victim's lips as he silently attempted to shift out of the position. His body was cooled off with the breeze coming from the open windows.

It was hard for the bluenette to think properly. And that wasn't the only thing that's hard. The bluenette's boner was flushed red under the two layers of clothing, the cock ring was right under the glans, covered in precum. He would fruitlessly thrust his hips up in the air to please himself.

But he knew that his release was never going to happen. Not until the toy was removed. The egg vibrator made it worse. The small buzzing sound was echoing throughout the room with the small cute moans.

It was addicting. Nagisa's eyes were clouded over with mixed pleasure and pain that has nearly put his thought process on pause. He bit his lip, whimpers betraying him. Nagisa was too deep with the sensations in his body to hear the creaking floorboards approaching him.

A few clicking sounds were registered just in time for Nagisa to realize that he wasn't alone in the room anymore. "You look like your enjoying yourself, Nagi chan~" the voice cooed. It was difficult for the bluenette to see the person-who seems to be recording him-that placed him in this embarrassing predicament.

"K-karma...please" Nagisa gripped onto the headboard with the sudden faster and violent vibration from the toy deep inside him. A smirk fell on the redhead's lips. He enjoyed the sight before him, wanting to relish it. Seeing the vulnerable weak side of his best friend-crush-turned him on.

He leaned down to the bluenette's ear and softly whispered "What do you want me to do to you, Nagi chan?~" Karma's hot breathe left a tingling sensation on his ear and neck, causing Nagisa to let out an involuntary moan. "P-please...let me release-ngh!~"

The demon bit down on Nagisa's exposed neck, licking and marking the smaller boys' body as his. The thought of Nagisa begging to him on his knees for more made the sadistic demon's pants tighter. "Aah~" 'Another sensitive spot' Karma teasingly rubbed on both of the twin peaks and slightly twisting them. "S-stop teasing me!" Nagisa whined.

"Beg." Karma leaned closer to Nagisa's face, their lips were millimeters apart. The smaller boy thought about it for a minute before closing the gap between them. Karma was caught off guard, but he quickly recovered and pushed his tongue inside Nagisa's hot wet cavern. It was cute to see Nagisa actually try to dominate Karma in the kiss, the feeling of tongues pushing and sliding against each other was masked by the sudden cold touch on Nagisa's pounding member.

The bluenette let out a scream of the demon's name, the neighbors probably heard him. "That was quite loud, Nagisa. I hope that you can still scream out like that once I'm done with you~." Karma ripped off their pants and boxers, he continued to glide his fingers over Nagisa's glans, cupping the shaft and lightly squeezing the balls.

"T-take it out... A-ah!" The sudden loss of pleasure from the egg vibrator caused Nagisa to let out a sigh. His chest slowly began to rise and quickly fall. It was the same rhythm to Karma's delicious jerks on his rock-hard member. Nagisa parted his soft lips to speak but his voice betrayed him as only moans and whimpers of pleasure to escape.

_'I... I can't think properly... P-please, let me release'_ It was a silent plead that repeated in his mind while all he can do was stare at the light blue ceiling to ignore the pain near his abdomen. Karma notices how red the perky dick was after a few more jerks and decided to give Nagisa his reward. The removal of the cock ring made Nagisa cry out and see stars.

And just like that, the white semen exploded between their bodies. Nagisa's breathing was heavy, his lungs felt like he just ran a marathon. Karma crawled to the nightstand and took pictures of the arousing sight. The bluenette had semen on his face, legs, torso, and in his bluejay hair. His face was slightly pink, lips were parted with drool running down his jaw and cheek.

Karma would use it as... special material for later.

**_Karma's PoV_**

I gently pulled out Nagisa's hair ties and begin to play with the soft strands of blue hair. I've been planning for this special night for a while, he was so cute when I left him with the small vibrator up his ass. I sat up and opened up the drawers, showing a scarf, gag ball, lube, and a few dildos.

I encased Nagisa with one hand on each side of his head. Curiously, he looks up at me. "W-what are you doing, Karma?" He squeaked. I flashed him one of my infamous smirks and kissed his neck. It was a gentle awakening for him. Nagisa began to struggle against the cuffs.

I quickly reached his small pink nipples. They were still hard from a few minutes ago. 'I'll give you another reward~' I licked the areas close to his small peak, but not directly licking it. "M-master Karma..." He whimpered. "It's been a while since I've heard you call me that name..." I murmured before sucking on the peak.

He let out a mewl of pleasure as he tangled his fingers in my blood-red locks. I soon got tired of the senseless foreplay and grabbed the scarf. I tied it around Nagisa's head to block his eyesight. Before he could protest the gag ball was in his mouth.

**_3rd PoV_**

Seeing him in such a helpless and dirty situation was amusing. The little bluenette would pull on the chains and turn his head, craving for Karma's small touches. He snickered at the cute desperation that never seemed to falter as Nagisa would buck his hips towards the demon. He complied by pushing the bluenette's ass against the soft mattress and palming the tip of his cock, lightly squeezing it and twisting my hand around his glans.

Nagisa's legs were shaking a bit as Karma continued the simulation. Soon, the redhead sucked and played with the small cock in his mouth. Looking up, the gag ball was covered in saliva and his face was a rosy red. The fact that he, Karma, made Nagisa so embarrassed and pleased was enough to motivate the redhead to suck harder, faster.

And so he did. The cock became stiff and twitched in his mouth. 'He's close~' With one last jerk, the cum was released. Nagisa let out a shaky breath, interesting enough, his small asshole was clenching with lube flowing out.

Karma gently parted Nagisa's legs wider for his sensitive parts to be on display. Nagisa tried to close the space in his legs, but Karma was obviously the stronger one in bed. A finger was pushing against the small hile, but not completely going in.

Karma removed the blindfold and drenched gag ball, allowing Nagisa to grab hold on his senses again. "Can you p-please remove the handcuffs?" He puts on a cute pouting face for more emphasis. The soft cuffs were taken off immediately as Karma savored the flavor of the bluenette's lips. The small boys' kisses were addicting. The sweet taste of Nightshade lingered on your tongue while his lips felt like soft cotton.

Nagisa pulled Karma closer to deepen the intoxicating kiss and pulls off the last article of clothing that blocked the painful hard cock from freedom. Karma pulled away and closed the window doors that led to the balconies. "I don't want anyone else to hear you scream my name tonight~"

Nagisa blushed even more-as if that's possible considering how red his face is-and turned away. "C-can I pleasure you just this once?" The question hanged in the air until Karma sat against the headboard "Let's see how good you are at it~"

The bluenette leaned down with his hot breath hitting Karma's cock. Nagisa would do small short licks on the glans, not fully taking him in. Karma looked away with a red face "Tch". He was frustrated and embarrassed. The bluenette giggled and finally wrapped his small lips around the shaft. He gagged a bit and pushed down further until it was all in his mouth.

Karma's breathing became heavy as he looked down and met with Nagisa's eyes. Nagisa lifted his head up all the way to the tip and slammed himself back down to the balls. He would lightly squeeze and lightly trace his finger over the two balls, receiving small grunts and moans from the redhead. "Mmh~ J-Just like that~!" His legs were numb from the absolute bliss he received.

Nagisa reached for the bottle on the nightstand and squirted the lube on his three digits. After being fully coated, he slowly pushed a finger through the clenching hole and moaned. "O-oh fuck!~" Karma leaned his head against the headboard from the vibrations. His release was coming closer and closer with every vibration coming from Nagisa's throat when he adds a finger. The demon pushed Nagisa's head all the way down and groaned as he came.

The semen overflowed and some escaped Nagisa's mouth as he began to swallow the load. Karma grabbed the blanket and wiped if the extra from his face. "That was hot~" The bluenette hid his face at the crook of Karma's neck. "D-do you really like me?" A hint of hope in his face was slowly disappearing with every passing second.

Karma let out a sigh and pulled Nagisa on his lap. "No, I don't like you. I love you. It may sound cheesy and shit but you turned my life in a while 360 degrees. How could I not love you?" He chuckled. "Besides when I'm done with you, you won't be able to walk out of bed." He muttered under his breath. The bluenette stayed silent. It was almost comforting for the abused boy.

His mother always wanted a girl. But she was unable to bear another child after Nagisa's birth. So he was raised as a girl and never knew the words 'I Love You'. Until now.

"Can we continue?" All he needed was a slight nod before he lined up Nagisa's ass with the still hard cock and slowly inserted the tip. The bluenette's breathing was already hard. He nodded for Karma to continue until it filled him up. 'H-he's so big...' "Y-you can move now. P-please, be gentle..." Karma tilted his head and grinned. "I can't keep that promise~"

He lifted up the small boy to the tip of his dick and slammed him back down. "Aaahhh~!" Nagisa screamed out as a wave of indescribable bliss flowed through him. The demon repeated this over and over, each time to cause the bluenette to scratch his back and scream. "K-Kaarmaah~! F-faster!" He compelled by pushing the smaller boy under him and started another heated kiss.

Somehow, this kiss was different. It was intense and rough, stealing Nagisa's breath with every thrust of Karma's hips. The sound of skin slapping against skin became faster until there was no rhythm. They pulled away to breathe, a string of saliva connected their tongues as the two sweaty boys kissed again. Karma pushed Nagisa legs on his broad shoulders for easier movement.

Nagisa pulled away to scream. "R-right there~! Aah~!" Karma snickered at how needy the boy was and repeatedly slammed himself against his prostate. The bluenette let out a jumbled scream for every thrust, words consisting of 'Karma', 'Harder', and 'More'. They were drunk in lust. "Karmaaah, I-I'm!"

The bluenette cut himself off with a loud moan as he came. Semen was sprayed across their chests and faces. But Karma wasn't done yet. He turned the boy in a position where he was on his hands and knees, hugging the pillow for dear life. A few thrusts later, Karma filled up the smaller boys' asshole with his cum. Although his cock was still plunged inside the smaller boy, some of the semen flowed out.

Just as Nagisa was about to sleep, Karma pounded inside of Nagisa's cum-filled ass. "K-karma~!"

_"I told you that by the end of the night, you won't be able to walk out of bed~"_


	2. Hotel

Karma was forcefully pushed against the wall of their room in the hotel. He whimpered in the heated kiss as Gakushuu flicked his perky nipples under the white button-up shirt. The two lovers pulled away as they undressed each other to boxers. "Do you want to move to the bed or would you prefer to be fucked against the wall?" Gakushuu whispered sweetly in the redhead's ear.

Karma shuddered with the sudden feeling of hot breath in his ear and buried his face in Gakushuu's chest. The strawberry-blonde smiled and carried Karma bridal style to the large bed. The fluffy handcuffs on the nightstand were attached to the headboard as Karma's arms were restrained. He immediately began to attack the vulnerable boy with kisses and hickies. Karma's face was flushed and bit his lip, only to have muffled moans to escape. Gakushuu smirked and traced his hands over the well-built body and hovered over a particular tent.

"Are you turned on, Akabane?" He teasingly tapped the tip and watched as the pre-cum left a stain on the boxers. Karma's breath hitched and thrusted his hips upwards for more contact. Gakushuu snickered at the boys' fruitless attempts to pleasure himself. "Gakushuu... Please!" He whimpered. The dominant boy twisted Karma's nipples and received a gasp in return. "From now on, I want you to call me 'Daddy'. Am I clear?"

His face was so close to the soaked tent, it almost felt painful for Karma, knowing that he can't force Gakushuu to deep-throat his aching member. "Y-yes daddy!" Gakushuu smirked as he slowly pulled off both if their boxers, watching Karma glance at anything except for his lover's eyes. Teasingly, the student council president spread apart Karma's legs and sucked on the tall prize before him.

Karma arched his back and released a shaky moan of pleasure. "P-please suck f-faster daddy!" His voice was soon muffled as a gag ball was forced into his mouth. The redhead looked down and watches as his dominator's mouth sucked more and more of his salty cock, nearly choking every time he lowered his head. A burning sensation in his gut made him want to release his cum into his daddy's hot wet cavern.

It felt awful to hold it in. Just try to last longer than last time! He felt his daddy's lips curl. Karma's eyes widened as realization struck him. He knew. That was the last thought left before he saw pure white scenery as he came into daddy's mouth. The lips of his dominant lover became tighter as he swallowed the load.

Gakushuu pulled away with a smirk plastered on his smug face. "You're doing well, lasting for that long. Do you want daddy to give you a sweet reward~?" The unusual submissive redhead gave a furious nod as he struggled against the cuffs. Being dominated by Gakushuu was always an adventure for him.

Whenever they would have sex, he would always change something. Adding kinks like Impact Play and BDSM. "AAhh~!" While lost in thought, Daddy took off the gag ball as Karma felt two fingers moving around his ass, look for his prostate. They felt so slippery and easily spread his hole, the simulation was enough to make him hard again.

His loud moans and pants sounded like music to Gakushuu. He knew exactly where Karma enjoyed being touched and how to give him a bigger wave of pleasure. "P-put it innnhh daddy! Aaahhh~!" Karma's face was completely red. His eyes were half-lidded with drool coming out if his strawberry lips.

Daddy added another finger and thrust his fingers faster, deeper. The redhead arched his back. Soon enough, his semen was spraying across their chests and on the ruffled bed. Daddy leaned down and cleaned it up with small licks. His saliva was warm and mixed in with the sweat.

"I love the salty taste of your cock, the sweet taste of your cum. I love the moans you let out when it's just us. But, there is also another thing that I love about you..." Daddy's voice became quiet while pulling off his underwear. Karma's legs were soon propped up on Daddy's broad shoulders for easier access to the pink asshole.

Daddy's member was teasingly pushed against the clenching hole until he rammed himself in without any warning. Karma screamed for the other residents in the hotel know that he was being fucked dry by his lover. Tears started forming as Daddy licked them away. "I love the fact that your body chose me. Your heart belongs to me. And me only." Daddy growled as he repeatedly slammed himself over and over again into his submissive strawberries ass.

The pleasant feeling of a wet surrounding tightening around his hard member was amazing. "D-daddy... F-faster daddy! I-I want you t-to go fahh-!" Karma was unable to finish his sentence as Daddy unlocked the cuffs and sat up, gravity did its job and pushed the tight asshole against Daddy's big cock. Gakushuu let out a blissful laugh and paused.

"I want you to beg more than that~" The look of mischief lingered in Daddy's purple eyes as Karma swallowed his pride. "I w-want daddy t-to go faster... I want h-him to fuck me until I break. I want daddy's big fat juicy cock to slam into me until I see stars!" Gakushuu smirked returned as he repeatedly slammed Karma's prostate until the strawberry stuck out his tongue, leaned back and came, letting out a lewd scream/moan of his Daddy's name.

The lewd sight was enough for Daddy to cum into strawberries ass and filled him up. A few seconds passed until Karma was flipped on all fours and Daddy rammed himself again. The blissful process was repeated over and over again until 4 in the morning. The two boys were exhausted.

Karma's ass was overflowing of Daddy's semen while the red blanket was mostly covered in the white sticky substance. Gakushuu pulled Karma's sleeping body closer and whispered a reminder.

"I love you."

Anyone want a threesome?

(Maybe two threesomes \\_(ツ)/)


	3. Study Session

Nagisa sprinted down the street, his hair was flying behind him. Soon enough he reached his best friends house and rang the doorbell. Karma, Nagisa, and Gakushuu were planning on a study group together. Well, Karma just managed to tease the Student Council President in helping to tutor Nagisa.

The front door opened and Karma welcomed him inside. It was easy to get lost in the Akabane mansion. That's why Nagisa practically followed Karma wherever he would go in the house. A couple twist and turns later, they reached the bedroom.

Nagisa opened the door and shortly greeted Gakushuu before sitting down on the opposite side of the round table. There was an intense silence as they worked on the math, reading, science, history, and home economics. Minutes past by and turned into hours.

"Ugh!" Karma groaned and leaned back on his bed, the other two snapped out of their trance and stared at him. He smirked and stood up. "I'm gonna make us some snacks." And left. The two boys in the room felt the awkward tension become thicker.

Gakushuu curiously stared at the fidgeting boy. "Hey, how did you and Karma became friends?" Nagisa flinched. "W-well... Karma and I had a common liking in manga and asked me to go see the movie with him..." Another long silence. Another question popped up. "How come I only noticed you today? There were multiple times when I ran into your class, even outside of school. So how come I've only noticed you now?"

The question hanged in the air. The bluenette didn't know how to explain it himself. "I guess... I guess that I'm used to hiding." It was difficult to hear, but there was wariness in his voice. Gakushuu flinched.

Maybe this is what all of the E-class students are doing after graduating. Those bitter words stuck to them. The door swung open with Karma carrying a tray with tea and cookies. The food was delicious. Everything else was normal, until Karma decided to tease Gakushuu. As he bit into the cookie, Karma leaned in and bit off the other half, grazing the strawberry-blond's lips.

Gakushuu's face was as red as a tomato while Nagisa was giggling to himself. Gakushuu excused himself to the bathroom. Karma smirked as he crawled towards the unsuspecting bluenette and pinned him down. Nagisa blushed and turned away.

"Let me see your cute face, Nagi-chan~" He still didn't turn. Karma began to feel annoyed by his order being ignored but felt the urge to continue. So, the redhead gently tilted Nagisa's face towards him and connected their lips. It was a soft and inviting, until Karma forced his tongue into Nagisa's mouth.

Their tongues continued to push and slip against each other as the redhead okayed with the hard nipples. Nagisa pulled away and moaned, Karma moved towards the exposed neck and covered it with kisses, licks, and hickies on the most sensitive spots. It was about to get heates until the door opened. Gakushuu stared in awe at Karma pinning Nagisa down.

The demon flashed him a smirk. "Wanna join~?" Gakushuu quickly took off his shirt and had a sloppy make-out session with Karma. Nagisa went ahead to kissing Gakushuu's muscular chest. A loud moan escaped the strawberry-blonde's lips and pulled away. Karma lowered himself to Gakushuu's pants and stripped him, Nagisa was stripping himself and Karma.

Gakushuu was a moaning mess, having Karma play with his cock while Nagisa was (surprisingly) leaving marks on his skin. The simulation was amazing. A/N yea, I know. Imagine having your non-existent crushes doing this to you and just-AAAHHH

The Student Council President arched his back and came. He didn't have a chance to catch his breath when Nagisa kissed him. Gakushuu pulled the smaller boy closer and carried him on the bed, Karma was digging in his drawer and took out a bottle of lube, gag ball, and a large dildo vibrator. He squirted some lube on his fingers and completely pushed two fingers inside Gakushuu's asshole.

At first, Gakushuu panicked. He wasn't used to the pleasurable feeling of two fingers moving in his ass, soon adding another finger and an egg vibrator. Karma snickered and slowly inserted a dildo into Nagisa's pinked hole. The mixed screams, groans, and moans were music for the demon's ears. He relished the fact that he was the only one that can watch them lose it. That he is the only one that can hear their lewd moans.

"K-karma... More-Aah~! I-I want more of y-you~!" Gakushuu arched his back and closed his eyes. The pleasure was too much for him to handle. His thighs began to shake, and with three fingers and an egg in his clenching hole, the strawberry-blond came. His semen was mostly sprayed on to Nagisa. The bluenette came after him, just from the thought of release. The two boys slowly moved their sore bodies to switch positions. Gakushuu was now under Nagisa.

Karma's eyes gleamed at the erotic sight before him. His best friend and his rival were looking at him with flushed faces, drooling mouths, and cum sprayed on their bodies. Nagisa sat on Gakushuu's six-pack as Karma lifts the thick pale legs onto his broad shoulders, pressing his hard-on against the entrance.

The demon covered his cock in lube and slowly pushed in, trying to lessen the pain. Gakushuu's breathing became ragged as the pain in his lower region left. Sweet moans echoed throughout the room while Karma was beginning to pound inside him. Nagisa felt himself becoming more and more horny to the erotic noises and pushed Gakushuu inside him.

It was intense. The strawberry-blonde was enjoying being fucked by the demon while feeling Nagisa's ass clenching around him. Karma was witnessing it all. He watched as Nagisa was bouncing off Gakushuu's cock as the Student Council President himself screamed with every hit of the prostate. "T-there Karma!" He gasped. But being the ass Karma was, he thrusted back in, purposely missing his prostate.

Gakushuu clenched the bedsheets and arched his back. "K-Karma! Please... I-I need this!" Nearing his completion, Karma adjusted his position, repeatedly slamming against the prostate (promisingly speeding up with every scream of his name). The bluenette leaned against Karma's chest and sloppily kissed him, too drunk with pleasure. Karma growled in the kiss as his cum filled up Gakushuu's ass.

He didn't pull out as he lifted up Nagisa's body and let go, making the bluenette let out a mixed scream and moan as Gakushuu came for the third time today. The three naked boys panted, slowly realizing the mess they made.

The door suddenly opened, showing...

(I'm sorry this was my first threesome and it's hard to imagine what would the most realistic situation be. See ya)


	4. Cafe Visit

Nagisa lightly tapped her coffee cup, patiently waiting for her boyfriend. Her hair was up in a ponytail, she was wearing a white button up shirt with a blue miniskirt. The summer's heat was too much to bear. She undid the top two buttons in her shirt, feeling the cool AC dry up the sweat. A few boys stared at her, enjoying the view. Whispers spread throughout the table occupied by Junior High boys, pretending to talk about the baseball game.

One of them was brave enough to stand up and talk to her. "Hey, are you waiting on someone?" He received a nod. Casually, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and began talking. The bluenette was already feeling uncomfortable, worried about what would happen if Karma was here. "Seems like he ditched you. Wanna join us instead?" A sudden warm breath tingled her ear, making her shudder. The boy chuckled at her adorable face, debating whether or not to talk a picture of her.

The door opened with a bright ding! Of the bell. The boy ignored it and continued to mildly harrasse the bluenette. He whispered sweet things, promising her a "good time~", something that isn't regularly used as an invitation to hang out at the arcade. The boy slowly traced his hand down from Nagisa's back to her milky thighs, giving them a light squeeze.

Nagisa slightly jumped from her seat and looked away, uncomfortable. The boy smirked, his eyes traveling down her body. He noticed how exposed her chest was and how her miniskirt would immediately show her panties just from bending down. Before he can do anything else, a hand was firmly gripped on his shoulder. The boy looked up, seeing a smiling redhead. Although Karma was smiling, his eyes were screaming 'I'll murder you if you keep touching her! '

The boy flinched. His mind was racing for an excuse, something to keep him from dying in an alleyway at night. "Sh-she was flirting with me!" What a pathetic lie. But the redhead was amused. He decided to play along with this lying game and pretended to glare at Nagisa.

The poor girl flinched, knowing exactly what Karma was going to do to her once they get home. "Is that true, Nagi chan~? " He leaned down to her ear and growled. The bluenette only looked away with a flushed face.

Karma sighed. The boy that was harassing his Nagi-chan already left. He grabbed the bluenette's hand and walked out, ignoring the complaints of the small girl. Nagisa desperately tried to pry off his hand to no avail. She accepted her faith and followed Karma into a secluded alleyway. He pushed her against the wall and slammed against his hands near her head. "Was he saying the truth?" Karma growled in her ear.

Nagisa shuddered and gripped onto his shoulders, feeling his warm breath on her some-what cool skin, the soft hair brushing up against the side of her face. "N-no! He just suddenly came up w-while I was waiting for y-you..." she mumbled in his shirt.

The refreshing smell if gingers and lemons always calmed her down when the bluenette was in her flustered state. The redhead smirked to himself and roughly began to kiss the girl. His sudden spike of lust made Nagisa gasped, giving Karma a clear opening to push his tongue into her hot cavern. A muffled moan was heard as she felt Karma trace his hand to her plump ass.

A small squeeze was enough to pull the two apart for air. The demon wasn't satisfied with a simple kiss. He attacked Nagisa's neck with newer and more noticeable hickies in places where she was more sensitive. Nagisa covered her mouth and moaned through her hand, enjoying the moment.

Soon, her buttons were being undone as Karma's hand went lower and lower, reaching her skirt. He grinned and lightly traced his finger around her clitoris, purposely teasing her. "Do you want me~?" His voice was husky, leaving Nagisa flustered.

She tightly gripped Karma's hand, rubbing it against her slightly wet panties. "I... I w-want to feel y-you inside of m-me..."

Karma snapped, swiftly lifting Nagisa up and carried her home. He took the quickest route: through the alley. None of the gangs were in the tight space, giving him a clear path home.

Karma hurriedly unlocks the door and plopped Nagisa below him on the couch, kicking the door closed. Nagisa ubuttoned her shirt, revealing a light blue C-cup bra that matches her small panties. The redhead hungrily licks his lips forced Nagisa onto his lap.

The bluenette connects their soft lips, feeling their tongues push and slide against each other. Nagisa wantonly grinded her plump ass against the forming tent in Karma's pants, making him groan.

The sensation in his lower region was blurring the line between pain and pleasure. His member was pounding, knowing that Nagisa was teasing him and making the desperate demon want to slam himself inside of her then and there. But the pleasurable feeling for the two lovers, Nagisa feeling Karma's erect member, Karma experiencing the wet panties through his pants.

They parted their lips, panting. Nagisa hurriedly took off Karma's shirt and pants, admiring his abs. Karma smirked, "Do you like what you see~?" His cocky voice returned, making Nagisa do something very bold. She unclasped her bra and leaned forward against his muscular chest, seductively whispering in his ear "I love it~."

Her arms were wrapped around his neck as she gently licked a certain spot on his neck. Goosebumps were all over Karma's back as he took off his tightening boxers. His member sprang to life, tall and dripping with pre-cum. Nagisa bit her lip to prevent a loud moan to escape. She could feel the heat in her lower area, wanting more.

But knowing her sadistic lover, Karma was only going to continue teasing her. He slipped his hand under her soaked panty, pressing and fondling with the clitoris. "A-aahh~! Karma d-don't-!" Her voice gradually got louder as Karma entered a finger inside of her. Nagisa tightened her grip on Karma's shoulders, focusing on the pleasure and the sweet words he would whisper to her.

Soon, Karma added a second and third finger, making Nagisa yelp. "Mmhha~! P-please, let me s-suck it..." Her voice was loud, signaling the neighbors that they were in for a disturbed night's sleep. Karma's smirk grew wider. "Do you really want to~? You seem to have forgotten my name already, little princess~." It was a private nickname that only Karma called her by. The thought of being dominated and having Karma pound into her was thrilling enough, but for it to really happen... She would have to remain obedient.

But she didn't care, not this time anyway. Nagisa gave Karma one of her lewd faces, something that only he was allowed to see. Her eyes were clouded over with lust, tongue sticking out for more. That was enough for Karma to pull his fingers out and let Nagisa take the lead.

The bluenette wrapped her hand around the base of the cock and slowly brought her hand to the tip, gently palming it before going back down. Her face was so close to the thick cock that he could feel her breath. Karma was groaning, wanting her to do more. He's been resisting the urge to force himself down her throat, although he would like to see her reaction. "Tch... Can't you at least suck it?"

His voice soon turned into quiet moans as Nagisa licked the tip and sucked on the head. Her head was bobbing up and down, going lower until Karma's member was all the way in her mouth. She teasingly swirled her tongue around the thick object that was inside her mouth and went back to raising and lowering her head. Karma moaned and grabbed a fistful of her hair, feeling his end coming soon.

Nagisa felt the cock stiffen and went faster, sucking harder. She stared up at her Daddy as he pushed her head down and came into her mouth. Nagisa didn't mind, sucking and drinking up his load. She pulled away, seeing that her Daddy was still hard as a rock.

"Can you make me feel the same too~?" It was a challenge. A challenge Nagisa would very soon regret making. In an instant, the bluenette was pushed against the couch and attempted to take off her panties, but was stopped by a firm hand. She looked up and watched as Karma leaned down and kissed the inside of her thigh, moving closer and closer to her entrance.

Nagisa grabbed his hair, they haven't done this for a while and needed something stable to hold on to. A small gasp was followed by quiet moans as Karma licked the clitoris, down to the clenching butrhole, and back up. She was tired of the teasing and spread her legs wider and took of her panties, showing the soft lips of the entrence Karma wanted to slam into.

Wasting no time at all, Karma slid two fingers into the entrence, feeling her insides tighten and pulling them in. He momentarely pulled the bluenette into another passionat kiss, gently pulling and squeezing her boob. "Did you want that disqusting bastard from the cafe to do you dirty like this? Did you think that I can't make you satisfied just from fingering you~?" He growled as her voice desperatly let out moans, she couldn't saying anything but her legs wrapping around his waist was enough.

Karma added another finger and played with the pink hard nipples and watched as Nagisa began to lose it. The pleasure was too much. Having three fingers intruding her sensative part while the number of hickies appearing on her body rise was enough to make Nagisa cum. Her back was arched and screamed out Karma's name, over and over while the fluid was licked up by her pleased lover.

Karma lifted Nagisa's legs up to his broad shoulders and waited. Nagisa nodded and closed her eyes as he entered his long length inside of her. "I-it's so big..." She gasped as Karma slowly thrust his hips back and forth, enjoying the view. He was looking down, watching his hard member being pulled and squeezed by Nagisa's entrance, her face was a strawberry red. He was the dominant one. He was the only one allowed to see her flustered.

The sound of skin slapping was echoing through the house, moans and occasional grunts were drowned out as their lips connected once more. It was a sloppy heated kiss. Nagisa bucked her hips up for more, only to make Karma slow down. He smirked as she glared at her with a red face. "K-Karma!" He leaned down, close enough for their heads to touch. "You want more, right? You'll have to beg for it, Na~gi~chan."

He didn't move. Not even an inch. Nagisa didn't like it whenever Karma would make her beg for something. Even during their late night sessions. But it was different this time. "P-please... Give me more." Her voice was quiet, unsatisfying to Karma's urges. "More what, exactly?" He leaned down and kissed the hickies marking her body as his.

Nagisa shuddered, shocks of pleasure was spreading all over her body. She bit her lip. "I-I want you to f-fuck me senseless! S-slam that big thick cock of yours inside me, please!" Karma lifted up the bluenette and sat her on his cock. A scream of bliss was like music to Karma's ears. "Scream for me like that again~" He repeatedly lifted Nagisa's hips up and slammed her back down until she moved on her own.

Karma leaned back against the couch and groaned, enjoying the view. It was rare for him to he able to watch his girlfriend ride his cock, especially when she gets needed. Soon enough, Nagisa feels Karma's cock stiffen and goes faster, pushing the redhead closer and closer to releasing inside of her.

The bluenette quickly gets off and sucks him off, swallowing the load. Exhaustion hits them and Nagisa lays down on top of Karma, her hair sprawled on his muscular chest.

"Let's do another round~"

I may have rushed this and didn't edit it.


	5. Tutoring

This one shot may be shorter than I wanted it to be.

I apologize.

But I still hope that you can enjoy.

The sound of pencil marking on paper created more nervousness in the air. "You did well on today's quiz, Shiota-san." Papers gently landed on the table with a soft 'thud'. A sigh of relief ceased the tention in the library. "But, how long can you keep up your A's streak?" Asano lifted up the bluenette's chin with two fingers, looking directly into his sapphire eyes.

Nagisa's heartbeat spiked as a warm red quickly began to spread on his cheeks. "For as long as you want." His mother used the money to make a special request from the school's Director. To have his son tutor "my lovely daughter"

It's been two weeks since the study session with Akabane. Nagisa has been flustered ever since. The student Council President stood up and walked towards the bluenette, keeping his smile plastered on.

Asano slowly leaned in and connected their lips, surprised by how sweet it felt. The intimate touches were no shock for the bluenette, but somehow, Asano was hungry for more. He pushed his tongue forward, exploring every space in Nagisa's hot cavern.

The bluenette moaned, feeling Asano's warm hand touching his cold chest. He pulled away from the kiss, only to have a string of saliva connecting them. Asano smirked as Nagisa tightly gripped onto his shirt, grinding himself against his leg.

A tent was rapidly forming in his lower area. Nagisa looked up and whined, wanting to be taken already. For his body to be covered in bruises, screaming out Asano's name as pleasure overcomes his senses.

Clothes were stripped off and large purple hickies began to form on Nagisa's porcelain skin. His moans sounded beautiful, something that was needed to be cherished. The books were pushed off the table as Nagisa's bareback touched the cold wood.

"Akabane would get jealous if he found out that we did it without him.~" Asano growled as he nibbled at the bluenette's ear, sending shivers down his spine. It was difficult for Nagisa to let out a proper response, his voice would shake and turn into a moan mid sentence. But his futile thrusts of his hips was the only answer his tutor needed.

The bluenette was stripped out of his confined boxers, allowing his member to jump up in excitement. Asano's mind became full with the sweet thoughts of lust clouding his judgement. He kissed down the sensitive male's chest and teasingly licked the head.

Pre-cum was dripping down to the swollen balls, creating a small puddle on the table. Asano snickered and wrapped his lips around the while cock, slowly moving lower and lower. Small gaps echoed throughout the room of books, a pale hand gripping on the tangerine locks. The pace was slow, savory but frustrating.

"C-can you please go f-faster?" It was a demand masked into a question. Nagisa's voice was desperate, it was confirmed when he pushed Asano down and made him choke. The dominant Male recovered and fulfilled the request. Nagisa felt the lips on his cock tighten at the base, the wet tongue pushing the tip.

The cock stiffened in Asano's mouth, a sign of a near release. He quickened the process by gently squeezing the balls and swallowed. The load was almost too much to take in, a few strays landed on the wet table. Nagisa panted, sweat was making the strands of hair stick to his neck. He opened his eyes, expecting it to be over.

They were far from done. He watched as his dominator stare down at him. Their cocks were out in the open, ready to continue the fun. Nagisa sat up and eagerly took his prize to his hands, only to be swatted away. Instead, Asano shoved it down Nagisa's throat and groaned out.

His legs felt weak as he bit his lip, loving the moment. Nagisa's small lips sucking on his cock. Alone in the big house without Karma to intrude. It was an ideal moment. Low grunts and moans escaped his mouth as the submissive boy bellow him began to deep throat the stiffening cock. Asano's rough hands became entangled I'm the blue locks as he mouth-fucked the boy.

Nagisa choked a bit but quickly recovered and allowed Asano to release. The white fluid was suffocating. It filled up the bluenette's throat, mouth, and nearly overflowing. He sufficiently sucked the rest before it was spilled.

"Look at you." Asano growled as he kneeled in front of the bluenette, tightly gripping his chin. "What would your classmates think if when they see you on your knees, begging for my cock?" His voice was gruff, lips curling into a smirk when realization and embarrassment was clear on Nagisa's face. "Th-they would think that I'm i-indecent... " he was still blushing.

Asano carefully propped the bluenette on his lap as he sat on the chair. "And what would you do? Do you still want it?" Nagisa roughly grinded his ass against the hard cock, making Asano let out a low groan. "Of course I do~"

The bluenette was lifted up and slammed back down on the cock, letting out a scream. His legs became numb as he jumped on his prize, wanting to go deeper, harder. A warm hand began to stroke Nagisa's own flustered cock. It was a light red hue, a color that was common when the bluenette was restricted with a cock ring.

Nagisa desperately closed the space between their sweaty bodies, his hot breathe was tingling Asano's ear. "D-do you want your ass to be f-filled with my cum? Mmh~" He grunted while thrusting up for more friction. The bluenette moaned out a needy "Yes".

He was immediately pushed against the table, legs around Asano's head. The pounding of skin against skin became quicker as their release came closer. "I-I'm gonna cum! Let y-your white liquids i-invade my big ass!" Lips connected to a hungry kiss as Asano came. He didn't pull out, enjoying Nagisa's red face.

"Did you enjoy it?" A warm smile appeared on the angel's face. Asano smirked, kissing the purple bruises. "I can be so much better than that redheaded demon~"


	6. Midnight Party

Music continued to blare out as pink, yellow, and limelight randomly flashed onto the walls and crowds of people. Red SOLO cups littered the floor, along with a couple articles of clothing and condoms. The two males at the back ignored the outside and pushed forward with their late night plans.

Their rooms were ready with the proper necessities. All they needed to do was unwind. Asano was pushed against the bed while maintaining the kiss. Karma ripped their clothes off, trailing his finger across the forming abs of his partner. "How cruel of you to not include me in your sessions with Nagisa~"

Asano's eyes widened in surprise. How did he know? His body was suddenly turned to where he was lying on his stomach, ass in the air. Karma gently rubbed the cheek before slapping it, receiving a moan in return. "You've been a very naughty boy, even after your master allowed you to top in the hotel~"

The once white plump ass turned into a rosy red. Jumbled moans would escape Asano's lips, were soon silenced as three fingers intruded his mouth. The digits became wet with saliva as Karma squeezed and fondled with the pink nipples.

A drawer opened, revealing a blindfold and cuffs with straps for the legs. The wet finger began to teasingly push against the pink hole, Karma watches in amusement as Asano pushed against him. "I need to prepare you first. So be patient, my little dog~"

Loud yelps of pain followed as two fingers forced their way into the clenching asshole. "S-stop it Akabane- Aahh~!" Small pleas of help were ignored, although Asano's words were saying one thing, his face was saying another. A strawberry red shade was clearly visible on the little dog's face, drool was staining the sheets with sweat and precum.

Another finger was added and spread out the hole. The constant feeling of fingers entering only to be shoved back in with the sound of wetness drowned out by a pleased pet. "Do you want me to fuck you? Cameras are set up in this room, watching every single movement you make. What would the other classes below you say, watching their Studsnt Council Presidwnt begging to be fucked?"

Desperate whimpers were unintentionally let out, making Karma's boner a bit more... difficult to handle. "I'll take that as a yes." The fingers were removed, Asano gasped as a cold tingle traveled through his body. Karma took a bottle of lubes from the floor and lathered it on his cock, sparing some for easier entry.

With not a moment to spare, Karma rammed himself into Asano's unexpecting asshole, making the strawberry blond scream out in ecstasy and pain. He attempted to crawl away, only to be pulled back and have his master go deeper inside of him."What are you doing? Who said that you can leave?"

A deep growl in his ear made Asano shudder involuntarily. "M-master... please don't! We s-still have to visit N-ahhgisa at the cafe! Mmhhh~!" Karma thrusted faster, harder, stronger. The moans soon morphed into screams.

Asano felt his throat become dry, the pleasure was too much for him to handle. The sudden kisses on his back trailed up to his neck. A few nips and bites formed new hickies Nagisa would notice tomorrow.

One last slap of skin and the two males came, the white liquid quickly filled up Asano's ass, making the boy collapse on the soft sheets. "That's w-what you get for saying another man's name during our sessions."

Karma wasn't pulling out, keeping the semen plunged in. What a late night this will be.

Karma's PoV

I gently flipped Asano's position, making him lie down on his back with my aching cock still inside of him. His insides were warm, clenching around me. It was cute. My little pet was so desperate for me that he followed me to a bar of all places!

"Round number two will be better~" Asano's eyes widened as I started to move in a slow pace. His voice drowned out the dirty music of the ongoing club outside of our private room. But the way my little pet looked away as I gently touched his masculine chest down to the very same cock that was pounding into me, seeming to be only a few nights ago.

His red face that rivaled my hair, sluty begging in between moans made me surprised. This dog that I once had a strong hate against is now exposing himself (that I certainly will use as blackmail) and creating such lewd faces.

I want to break him~

My slow thrusts turned into pounding, the boys' screams encouraged me to be rougher. I forced him to sit on my lap and jump. "You want more of master's white milk inside of you? Let's see who can last the longest this time~"

It was a difficult challenge for me. The way his insides would wrap around my cock and the hot slithery sound of my cum rubbing against his velvety walls were pushing me closer. A sloppy kiss was shared while I slapped the creamy ass and picked him up to the door.

"W-what are you d-doing maaahhster~?!" Asano squeezed my shoulders as his back was pressed against the cold door, a few shadows of passbyers were visible in the crack. "I want you to scream out my name. Let everyone know that I'm fucking you, that I own you." I growled as I kissed and bit at the purple hickies on his neck, chest, and collarbone.

"M-master please... make me c-cum." He pouted and pressed my hand against his pulsating member. I gripped the red toy and pumped it. Up, down, up, down, up, trace the tip. Up, down, up, down, squeeze the balls.

The continuous rhythm of being fucked in the ass like there's no tomorrow and being jerked off was enough for Asano to cum. He banged his head against the door and screamed out my name as his white semen sprayed our bodies. A few more thrusts and I followed suit, only that I moaned his name and stuffed his ass up even more.

I looked down at his dazed eyes, Asano's chest was rising and falling with the white liquid still spraying him. I laid him down on the bed and slowly pulled out, watching as my cum was oozing out if his ass.

A small kiss on his cheek, forehead, and lips. "Good night, master."


	7. Submission

As requested by @RandomIsOnline

I had fun with this~

Ding, dong!

Ding, dong!

The lunch bell rang as students took their lunches and walked towards their separate groups. Geeks with geeks. Emo with emo. Fangirls with fanboys, etc. But one of the students waited out of the classroom door, waiting for someone.

She wore a light pink skirt, matching her hair. The white uniform itself was a nice addition to her soft porcelain skin. Minutes pass and a group of boys started to whisper on the side of the hallway. They've had their eyes on the bluenette for a while, after what occurred in the cafe.

This didn't get pass Nagisa's keen senses. A few days back, Okuda asked him to try out a new chemical she made. With edible foods of course. I think. Somehow, the bright soon-to-be scientist made a liquid that changed Nagisa's gender. Again. A rookie mistake like not cleaning up the containers carefully.

Luckily, it only switched his... dick to a... you know what I mean. His body developed breasts, and since she was originally a he, her body didn't receive the... reproductive eggs. So no worries about getting pregnant or having a period! I guess.

She sighed out of exhaustion. Karma already knew about the gender change, but not Asano. "Hey, what's a pretty girl like you doing here? Waiting for a friend?" A tall brown haired boy rested his hand beside her head on the wall, leaning down to meet at eye level.

Nagisa giggled and playful pushed him away as the tall boy laughed along. "You never stop flirting with people, huh Kenta?" The two friends smiled and walked their way to the school garden.

A small patch of shade under the cherry tree had a prepared light green blanket under it. Reservation. The two sat down and continued with the conversation. "So, who were you waiting for?" Kenta Haise. One of the most cutest, flirtatious, and (dare I say) fabulous students in the school.

He quickly took a bite out of his sandwich and listened to the bluenette. "I was waiting for Sugino and Kanzaki. They might've went to watch the baseball practice." A low hum came out as a response.

"You were going to be the third wheel anyway." Kenta smirked in amusement. Oh how lucky he was to have a chance to talk to his cute blue haired friend! He was curious about the boy- I mean girl since the tentacle or a wierd teacher in E-Class that blew a permanent crescent moon.

His interest arose when he saw the pretty bluenette wall into the classroom wearing one if the shortest skirts and smallest shirts the school had left. In Nagisa's point if view, the skirt and white shirt were the only pair the school could offer at the moment. None of the students questioned it though and enjoyed the view for as long as they can.

"You're too cute for me to handle right now~" Kenta lifted up Nagisa's chin and brought his lips closer and closer, only brushing against each other until he pulled away. "Just kidding!" He teasingly stuck out his tongue and admired the bluenette's rosy red face.

It was fun, teasing the girl and all. She would make subtle signals that show that she's allowing intimate touches. Which has been proven very helpful.

"So, do you want to go somewhere?" Kenta lied down on the blanket and closed his eyes, waiting for an answer. "Sure!" The boy sprang up, surprised. "Really? Will your boyfriends allow it?" He teased.

Nagisa quietly sighed and laid her head on his chest, listening to the steady heartbeats. "They've been getting... busy without telling me." Kenta snapped his fingers. "So your little threesome cafe date was canceled?"

A warm blush spread around Nagisa's cheeks. "We weren't going to have sex today..." she mumbled embarrassingly. Kenta laughed and pulled out the bluenette's ribbons, touching her silky smooth hair. "I can't wait!"

The two close friends met up at the train station. Small conversations bloomed and it soon led up to the most pondering question. "How are your two boyfriends?" Kenta was the type of person who didn't care about other people's sexuality. Sometimes, he would flirt with boys too!

Nagisa looked forward and focused on the up coming coffee shop. "They're fine. We had to cancel our meeting at the last minute two days ago. Something about Gakushuu being 'sick.'" He emphasized with air quotation marks. Kenta chuckled, excited for their best friends date.

The day passed by in a flash. Nagisa held Kenta's arm as he escorted the girl to her house. "I had a fun evening, Nagisa-chan." He slowly leaned down, seemingly heading for a kiss on the lips. Nagisa closed her eyes, waiting for the soft touch, only for it to be on the nose.

Kenta patted her head, and waved a good bye. Nagisa waved back with a slight blush in her cheeks and quickly entered the house. She quietly closed the door behind her and let out a satisfied sigh.

'I wonder how Karma and Gakushuu are doing...' The small girl walked up the stairs. Just before twisting the doorknob, she heard moans. They were difficult to hear, but it was definitely coming from her room.

"M-master! S-slow down, damnit! Aaah~" The familiar voice was moaning out without a care in the world, lost in the sea of pleasure. A low groan responded when the dominating male felt the velvety walls tighten around him. He quickened the pace. Thrusts turned to forced pounding, moans morphing to screams.

Nagisa peeked through a small crack, watching as Karma was fucking the living daylights out of Gakushuu. She felt herself become aroused by the lewd sounds of voices, the erotic view in front of her. She felt a small pang of guilt, peeping into her boyfriend's time together.

But before she could stop herself, a hand traveled down to her panties. At least, that's what Nakamura called them. The female clothes, such as bras and panties, were borrowed from her classmates. She didn't want her mother to worry when she comes home from the business trip.

The actual piece of fabric was really a thin red thong, connected to the lingerie (that Nakamura forced her to wear) under the school uniform. Nagisa gently rubbed her clitoris, sucking on two fingers as to not make that much noise. The action on the hed got tougher as Karma slowed down, forcing Asano to beg.

Nagisa grabbed the thong and pulled it against the wet lips. She sat against the wall, letting out a small moan. Her eyes were filled with lust, intoxicating her brain from masturbating privately. She desperately looked around in her bag for something to use as a gag.

The used t-shirt was pulled out, a dirty joke that Karma probably made. Nagisa sniffed it and entered a finger through the wet entrance. She undid two buttons on her school uniform and massaged her nipple. "K-Karma... fuck me already d-damnit... Haaah~!"

A sharp slap on the ass was heard as Karma continued his dirty talk. "Who said that you can call me 'Karma'? You've been a very bad pet today, especially with what you did to Ren." He growled with the thought that his pet, the one he was currently pounding on, would do something so cruel in front of the whole school and his master.

Nagisa pushed in a second and third finger, feeling them spread inside her. She squeezed her breast, making the stimulation more rough than she had planned. The fingers easily slid in and out of the pussy, making the bluenette close to screaming when they brushed against her g-spot. "I-I'm sorry, master! I promise th-that I won't d-do it again!"

Karma grinned and teasingly pumped the hard cock up to the shinning cock ring, letting a groan of pain echo with the slight panting of the bluenette. Nagisa forgot about the two men in her room and pushed farther, spreading out the fingers. The redhead bit into the warm skin of his submissive pet, feeling himself getting closer.

Nagisa closed her eyes and screamed out when she came, the liquid spilling on the floor. Karma let out one last thrust and released his second load of semen into Gakushuu's ass. The strawberry blond collapsed on the bed panting, he hasn't been able to cum for a while. Karma chuckled to himself and took off the vibrating cock ring, watching as the cum ruined the sheets. "You'll have to wash them after a few more rounds~"

Nagisa clutched the t-shirt and inhaled the sweet scent of lemon and ginger, cooling down her senses. "How dirty of you." She jumped and quickly looked up to see Karma leaning against the side of the door. "Coming home with another man. Plating with yourself while watching me and Gakushuu." Karma bent down on one knee and stared into Nagisa's eyes, only for her to turn away with a red face.

"I should punish you~" Before the bluenette could protest, Karma connected their lips and pushed her against the wall. Their tongues would push and slide, one of them asking for dominance as the other is resisting. Karma picked up the bluenette by her ass as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

She was carried into the room and was stripped of her clothes. Only the orange lingerie was left. Karma whistled. Gakushuu sat up in shock. Never in their lives would they think of Nagisa wearing something as revealing in public. "Did you have fun when that man kissed you? While your boyfriend's watched from the window?"

Asano trailed his hand up her thong, feeling the wet piece of string that was still pushing against her clit. "H-he didn't k-kiss me on the l-lips..." It was getting more and more difficult for the bluenette to speak. Soon, her voice was nothing more than muffled moans as she hid her red face in Gakushuu's neck.

Karma pulled away Gakushuu's hand from the wet red thong. "Do you really like lying to me? Especially when you're leaving yourself so exposed to us..." His voice trailed off while kissing her neck, leaving a few marks while taking off her bra. The two males went to work, ripping off the lingerie, thong, and bra as more bruises were formed. Nagisa had to bite back a scream as Gakushuu slowly entered himself through the wet pussy, enjoying the rash movements she made.

"N-no... please daddy. You're going to be t-too rough on me if you keep p-pushing Aaahh~!" One more thrust if the hips and Gakushuu was buried inside of Nagisa. He groaned before slowly pulling out, only to slam back in and watch the bluenette jump. The man continued the moderate pace before pulling Nagisa up and set her down on his lap.

A scream was let out before being muffled by a large cock in her mouth. Karma tangled his hand into the bluenette's ocean blue hair, pushing her head lower with every vibration of the cock. Nagisa's pussy was tightening around Gakushuu, she was twice as sensitive than usual from cumming a few minutes ago.

Nagisa's hand gripped onto Gakushuu's shoulder as he came, along with Karma. The white liquid was sucked up, not leaving a trace on the bed. Karma patted her head as they changed positions. Gakushuu lied down on his back, smirking at the confused bluenette.

She gasped as a wet finger was pushed inside if her ass, feeling it looking for her g-spot. "Do you know double penetration ?" Nagisa quickly shook her head in a 'no' direction and was forced to bend down on top of Gakushuu's chest.

"Why don't you give him the special service while I prepare you?" The bluenette slowly kissed Gakushuu and felt their tongues swirling and sliding against each other. One hand traveled down to his nipple while the other one was placed over his flaccid cock.

She squealed into the kiss as Gakushuu's warm hand squeezed her milky ass and gave it a slap. Nagisa pulled away and kissed the toned neck to a pink nipple. She teasingly traced her tongue around the hard nipple before enveloping it into her mouth. Gakushuu groaned as his other nipple was being played with.

Karma chuckled and added a second, then third finger. He watched as her back arched a bit, pushing for more. The fingers were soon pulled out, earning a whine from the bluenette. She was pulled up and turned as Gakushuu sits against the headboard. Karma pumped the both of them to become erect and slowly set Nagisa's asshole onto the strawberry blond's tall cock.

She moaned and didn't have a moment to spare as Karma pushed himself in through the pussy. Nagisa layed against Gakushuu's chest in bliss. Even when the two men weren't moving yet, she still enjoyed the feeling of being filled up by their cocks.

Her mind soon wandered into wanting to be stuffed by their cum. She began to feel desperate for the two boys to move, fucking her until her voice is gone and she can't walk. "D-daddy... please move." Nagisa's eyes were clouded with lust as she made small jumps to please herself.

Gakushuu squeezed her breast as he started to rapidly move in and out of her tight ass. "Y-you're walls are clenching around me so much... I might just right now~" His hot breath tickled her ear as she let out a half moan half scream as Karma kissed the sensitive neck.

From that point on, the two men had a competition. Something that Nagisa was unaware of. They simultaneously kissed and sucked on her skin and formed purple bruises. Another hand was playing with her nipple before squeezing her breast, as if waiting for milk to come out.

They were like wild animals. They ignored the pleas of stopping, knowing that Nagisa would cum from all of this. And she did. As soon as Karma and Gakushuu found her g-spot and a special area, her velvet walls tightened around the two and came. Her voice was a scream of pleasure from the release.

It was building up to the point where she had to hold it in. The two boys stopped and watched as Nagisa arched her back, showing off the purple hickies left on her skin. 8 and counting. Her eyelids slowly began to close before her eyes widened.

She felt Karma and Gakushuu moving again. Slowly this time. Nagisa was silenced with a kiss with Karma while Gakushuu played with the breast and purple spots. The two quickened the pace and felt the bluenette jump in surprise, pushing the boys deeper inside of her.

Karla pulled away from the kiss with a string of saliva connecting their tongues. "D-DADDY~! P-please no! I aaahhlready c-came, daddy!" Her pleas were once again ignored. She had difficulty speaking as her moans morphed to more screams as the two pounded against her special spots.

Nagisa accepted the simulation of pleasure and felt her walls tighten up once again. Gakushuu felt the wet hot squeezing walls around him push his release closer. Karma growled as Nagisa wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer.

A few more thrusts and Nagisa was flooded with a hot white liquid inside of her. She made a lewd face with her tongue sticking out, as if asking for more. The two men slowly pulled out and watched as the bluenette desperately tried to keep in all of the semen as her holes were overflowing.

They collapsed onto the bed and pulled up the covers. Gakushuu caressed Nagisa's sleepy face against his chest as Karma hugged her from behind. "You'll only love us. Right?" His voice was low but he was patient for a response. "You o-only did it b-because you were jealous of K-Kenta?" She chuckled as Karma's grip tightened around her stomach.

"Tch. Don't say another guy's name when we just fucked you, dumbass." Gakushuu gripped her butt and gently let go. Nagisa giggled and ignored the pain in her lower region. "I'll only love Gakushuu and Karma. Now and for as long as my daddies let me..." and she drifted off to sleep.

I probably spent more time on this than I planned so... yea


	8. Mine Alone

This will be my first Isogai x Maehara smut XD

Isogai trudged up the path, leading to the E-Class building. His best friend, Maehara, was at the entrance flirting with a few of the main building girls. He was jealous, but hid it pretty well. The Male Student Representative was hurting inside.

He's been heart struck with love, falling in love with his best friend. The words 'I love you' would stay stuck in his throat, never coming out. But today would be different. Isogai and Maehara were going to study at the cafe he works at. Isogai's co-workers knew about his little crush and offered them a place to study alone together.

The boy was excited. Isogai fell back on the dust and looked up, irritated the person blocking his way. It was Okano Hinata. She was one of the most athletic females in the class. "Hey, Isogai-kun! Do you know where Maehara-kun is?" She also had a crush on Maehara. "He's coming, don't worry." Isogai gave her one of his "princely" smiles and continued with his way.

Korosensei slithered into the classroom and started attendance. "Ohayo, mina San! Today, we're going to..." The teacher's lesson was muted out for the rest of the day. The boy was daydreaming again. For the day when Maehara would become his. When Maehara would accept his love full heartedly. For Maehara to only want him. And him alone. "Oi, oi! Isogai!"

Isogai was snapped out of his thoughts and stared up at his most prized "possession". He looked around and noticed that all of the other students have left. "Come on man! Let's go before it's too late!" Maehara grabbed Isogai's hand and dragged him to the cafe.

The boy was a blushing mess. The warm feeling of their hands touching. Being this close to his crush, wanting these rough hands to touch every single inch of his body. But that will be for a later time. The bell let out a small ring, indicating the waiters and waitresses that there was another customer.

"Table for two please!" The waitress smiled and leads them to a table with a divider for the table on the other side. They took out their notebooks and started writing. A different waiter brought them a cup of tea and a note for Isogai.

'Good Luck!

\- Ashiro Staff '

The ikeman chuckled and focused more on Maehara. Maehara Hiroto. The boy who stole his heart. A player, but kind. "Hey, Hiroto. I was wondering if you could-" He was irritatingly cut off by the sudden ringing of a phone. "Sorry Yuma. I have to take this."

Isogai nodded in understanding. He heard the whole conversation. "Hey Shina! How are you? Good? Yeah, I'm at the cafe with a friend. No, we're not even dating! I have plans on that day. Ok. Ok. Well, see ya!" The phone call ended. "Who was that?" Isogai accidently leaked out his bloodlust but quickly recovered without Maehara noticing.

"It was from Shina in B-class!" Isogai frowned a bit. "You know how much those main building students hate us. Do you really want to hang out with people like that?" Maehara flinched in surprise. He didn't care about which class people were from. You see a cute girl, flirt with them.

He didn't consider it. Maybe it would be for the best. "N-no. I guess not." Isogai internally cheered. "Let's continue, ok?" The rest if the evening was amazing for Isogai. They waved goodbye and went home.

Isogai had planned this. He knew how to make Maehara want his love. He knew how to have Maehara all to himself. And his plan will start now. Over the course of 7 days, Isogai would question Maehara's decisions.

"Why do you hang around Okano so much? She needs space too ya know."

"She's only going to hurt you like those other girls. Just dump her."

"I'll stay by your side. You saw how she was with another guy. She doesn't care about you like I do."

The painful words worked. Maehara was crying in Isogai's chest at his house. "No body loves me. My parents said that they hate me." He clenched onto Isogai for support, watching his tears fall on his shirt. "But I do. I love you, I always will." Maehara looked up at him with hope.

"Y-you do?" The ikeman smiled and lifted Maehara's chin closer. "Of course I do. Do you want me to show you how much I care and love about you?" The shorter male nodded and flinched in surprise.

He felt his lips part as Isogai's tongue pushed it's way in. The kiss was passionate, making the boys part with a string of saliva connecting them. Isogai pushed Maehara under him and grinded himself against the forming boner.

"Y-Yuma... please." Isogai giggled and kissed down Maehara's neck, leaving purple bruises. Their shirts and pants were taken off, leaving them with boxers. Maehara bucked up his hips and whined. He was willing to beg for it. For the wonderful feeling of being fuckee and dominated. Something that Nagisa would describe to him as "amazing and wonderful."

Isogai stared at Maehara's pale torso. The one that he was only allowed to see. He traced his finger on the forming abs. It was amazing, to think that he could get turned on just by touching the boy. Maehara's chest was rising and falling, he would gasp when the cold fingers grazed his pink nipples before Isogai sucked on them.

Maehara moaned and held Isogai's head, enjoying the feeling of being exposed and touched by one man who loved him. "Y-Yuma... how long have you l-loved me? Aahh~" The question remained unanswered as the yandere pulled off the boxers. He moved up and face Maehara while teasingly tapping the head, feeling the pre-cum stick to his fingers.

"I've loved you ever since we met." A warm blush quickly spread on Maehara's face, considering the fact that they've been friends since third grade. Isogai leaned in for another kiss as Maehara eagerly complied. Their tongues roughly pushed and slid as they fought for dominance.

The kiss was getting heated as Isogai wrapped his hand around the base of the cock and slowly pumped it. Maehara moaned out freely and pulled Isogai closer, not wanting to let go. "Y-you'll keep l-loving me right? Yuma?" He was panting, feeling himself getting closer and closer to releasing.

Isogai kissed the purple marks on the soft skin, abusing the abdomen with kisses. "I'll only love you~" And with that, Maehara came. His cum exploded between their sweaty bodies. He closed his eyes, recovering with a more sensitive body.

The bed began squeaking, and by the time Maehara opened his eyes, Isogai's length was erect. Right there for the taking. Without saying anything, Maehara licked the tip of the length before taking in the head. Isogai groaned and bit his lip, holding Maehara's head in place. He's been dreaming of this day.

The day when he and Maehara would become one with each other. When Maehara can only love him. And that is what he's going to do. Maehara pushed more and more of Isogai's length into his mouth until it touched the back if his throat. He choked a bit before pulling away.

He coughed and took the cock back in. The experience was absolute bliss. The lustful gaze that Maehara gave with his light brown eyes. "Y-you're really g-good at this Hiroto~!" Isogai thrusted himself inside of Maehara's hot cavern and came. The boy tried to swallow the overflowing g liquid. He pulled away and coughed a bit.

Maehara laid on his back and felt a wet finger enter his ass. "Yuma, w-wait I- aaah~!" Isogai giggled and kissed the boy's nose. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you~" The fingers were lubricated and were easily pushed in. The three digits would graze Maehara's prostate, making him shudder.

He spread them out and kissed the pink whole before pulling his fingers out. The lube was spread on his hard cock and on the clenching hole. "Are you ready?" Maehara nodded and gripped onto the sheets as tears began to form. The length was pushed all the way in, not moving an inch.

Maehara bucked up his hips for more, but Isogai held him firmly in place. "Yuma, please. I-I need you." The yandere looked down and slowly pulled out before slamming back in. Maehara moaned out as a wave of pleasure washed over him.

He wrapped his legs around Isogai's hips and pushed him deeper inside. The sensation was overwhelming. Isogai repeatedly slammed himself into Maehara's ass, finding the prostate in no time. With every slap of the skin, their greed for pleasure grew.

Every kiss was passionate, showing their long lasting feelings for each other. Maehara rubbed his cock and screamed out. He was being drowned in the sea of bliss, his ears were full with Isogai's sweet words. "You only love me, ok? I only love you. Nobody else cares about you. Not your friends, your classmates, or your family. Only I love you. Do you understand, Hiroto?"

A hidden tone of possessiveness was overlooked as tears of reality escaped his eyes. Maehara let out a choked 'yes' under the blissful intercourse that he'll only have with Isogai. The boys let out on more scream before releasing. Isogai buried himself deeper into Maehara's ass and erupted, watching as some of the cum was gushing out. Maehara came on their chest, dirtying the sheets.

Isogai pulled out and hugged Maehara, smiling to himself. He's finally mine. Maehara cuddled against Isogai's chest, afraid that the only person who accepted him, who loved him, would leave. "Would you leave me?" The silence was making the boy panic until the arms wrapped around him tightened in a comforting way.

"Never."


	9. Toys

Nagisa sat on the bed. His hair was let down to his shoulders, only wearing a big white button up shirt reaching his mid thigh. A warm blush began to spread through his cheeks as Karma crawled towards him on the white bed.

Their faces were inches apart before soft lips connected, a warm hand resting on Nagisa's thigh. They pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their tongues. The redhead smirked as Nagisa crawled over his legs, ass sticking up in display. His dick was hard, dripping with pre-cum and leaving a wet stain on the black pants.

"You're so adorable, Nagi~chan." Karma covered his fingers with lube before slowly inserting one finger into the pink hole, receiving a moan. He slowly pulled it out before thrusting it back in, purposely missing the prostate. Nagisa felt annoyed, pushing up his ass for more. "C-can you p-put in m-more? Please f-fill me up~" Nagisa tightly gripped the white blanket as two more wet fingers pushed themselves in. Karma thrusted the digits in and out, grazing the prostate.

"A-aahh~! T-there Karma~!" Drool was running down his chin as pressure was starting to build up in his abdomen. The repeated hits and thrusts grazing his prostate was enough to make Nagisa cum. White liquid was spreading across the bed while Karma reached to his side.

He grabbed a small pink egg, a controller connected. Two other dildos were placed nearby. One was large and purple with bumps for added pleasure. Another was also a large, red vibrator with the settings on the bottom. Nagisa was panting, his eyes widened when another foriegn object was pushed into his soft, red ass.

"W-what are you doing K-karmaaah~!" The redhead giggled as Nagisa whimpered, attempting to keep his moans to himself. "Aww. Let me hear your cute voice Nagi~chan." Karma squeezed the plump white ass, receiving a yelp of surprise. Another buzzing sound caught the bluenette's attention before his moans drowned it out.

Another vibrating object was pushed against Nagisa's clenching entrance, making him bite his lip to prevent a scream. "P-please, d-don't do it!" Nagisa's pleas were ignored as the vibrator widened the pink asshole. Karma completely pushed it in, leaving the dildo and egg vibrator shaking the boy. "You did ask for this~"

Karma unzipped his pants and pulled out his hot cock, Nagisa watched in amazement as pre-cum dripped from the head. He lapped his tongue across the slit, the strange taste of pre-cum lingering. Karma let in a sharp breath, holding Nagisa's head in place. "What do you think you're doing?" The bluenette pouted, slowly rubbing the erect cock up and down.

"I-I want to taste it~" Before the redhead could give a response, Nagisa took in his length. Karma jumped and petted Nagisa's bobbing head, watching the lustful eyes and rosy pink cheeks. Karma grabbed the purple vibrator inside Nagisa's ass and thrusted it in and out, a way to repay the bluenette.

Nagisa squeezed the pale thighs of his lover, moans making the large cock in his mouth to vibrate. The waves of pleasure that spread across Nagisa's body was enough to make him cum on the stained sheets. Another wave of semen was from Karma as he pushed Nagisa's head down. Nagisa eagerly swallowed the white liquid, not letting one drop to escape his greedy mouth.

"You look so lewd right now, Nagisa-chan. What would your mother say if she catches us doing such dirty things~?" Karma smirked while watching Nagisa suck on his cock once more until fully erect. "What a lucky daughter I have~ " Nagisa aligned himself above the very prize he's been craving for, grabbing Karma's shoulders. He slowly pushed the prize inside of him, gasping at the length.

"Y-you're so b-big..." Karma blushed and settled himself inside of Nagisa's wet walls, enjoying how they would clench around his cock with the slightest bit of movement. "Your ass is pretty tight Nagisa, do you think that you could fit even this in?"

Karma held up a purple dildo, teasingly sucking on it as a substitute lube. Nagisa's face turned red. "W-will it h-hurt?" Karma sighed and smiled. No matter how many times they would do it, Nagisa is willing to try new things. He gave the bluenette a peck on the lips, making the smaller boy pout. "It will, but you can tell me when to stop, okay?" Nagisa nodded and pulled Karma into a kiss, tongues sliding and pushing in their wet caverns for dominance.

Karma gently pushed the dildo inside, making Nagisa tighten his grip. Once it was fully inside, Nagisa adjusted his hips, mewling out whenever the dildo moved. "Are you ready?" Karma's hot breath sent a shiver down Nagisa's spine as he nodded.

The demon lifted up the smaller male and slammed him back down. Nagisa screamed, covering his mouth as blissful warmth spread through him. Continuous sounds of skin slapping, muffled screams, and groans of pleasure were present in the room.

Curious neighbors looked out their windows to see the silhouettes of the two boys. Nagisa clawing at Karma's back while the redhead left wet, purple bruises as a sign of ownership. "D-do I feel g-good? A-are you enjoying t-this~?"

His voice was becoming smaller and smaller. The rough thrusts of hips, a dildo moving randomly (yet pleasurable) inside of him, and the uncontrollable screams were making the bluenette's throat dry. Karma bit and licked the purple bruises before giving the boy a response.

"I love it. I l-love getting to s-see you so d-dirty and lewd. I-I love being t-the only p-person to touch you l-like this. I love t-that you chose m-me instead of Kayano." Karma gritted his teeth and slammed into Nagisa one more time before cumming.

Nagisa muffled his moan in a heated kiss as he came. The white semen was sprayed on their chests, a few on their pale legs. Karma's release was overwhelming for the bluenette as his mind went into a haze. His breathing was slow, vision blurry.

The cum was overflowing from the pink hole, even with the dildo and Karma's cock plunged inside. Nagisa sighed and was gently played down on his back, whimpering from the loss of heat. Karma was careful to pull out the purple toy first before pulling out himself.

He lied down in front of the bluenette, hugging and playing with the soft hair. "Did I go too rough?" His back was stinging, but Kaema didn't mind. All of his attention was on the lover before him.

"N-no..." Nagisa barely made a whisper. He climbed onto Karma's chest before his heavy eyelids closed. Karma sighed, pulling the covers over their sweaty bodies before falling asleep as well.

I love you.

Short? Yes.

Unsatisfying for myself? Yes.

Mistakes? Yes.

Do I care? Most likely.

Hotel? Trivago.

(Pretty much a oneshot story is coming next)

Let me also explain a bit.

I'll be writing a few non-smut chapters here so that there will be breaks in between smut. Pretty sure that reading smut chapters in a row can be boring anyway. Requests are also welcome in this area. I'll put some type of indicator for the angst and fluff chapters.

So stay tuned!


	10. Sincerely, me

Dear Nagisa Shiota, today is going to be a good day! And here's why: I'm finally going to confess!

The small tapping sounds of the keyboard continued as sunlight began to spill through the bedroom windows. Nagisa was sitting in his rolling chair, excitement and nervousness filling him up.

I'm not sure how he would react to it, but I hope that we can continue being friends! Karma was my best friend since first year. We're both guys and all anyway. But I'll try to keep my hopes up! Well, good luck to me!

-Sincerely, me

(1 day since the last letter)

The tapping stopped. Nagisa read the short letter, wondering if there was anything else he could add before his mother called for him. "Nagisa, Aiko! Breakfast is ready!" Quick and heavy footsteps soon followed down the stairs as the two siblings raced to the table.

Hiromi was waiting downstairs with a smile, until she saw the attire of her dear sons. "Come on you two! You guys only have 30 minutes left to get ready after eating!" She lightly scolded them while they ate. "Nagisa, have you been writing those letters? And Aiko, did you finish that project due today?"

Nagisa nodded and giggled as Aiko froze in fear. He only needed to finish the summary. Which required four pieces of evidence and five paragraphs to be considered a passing grade for effort. He only finished three paragraphs. Hiromi let out an exhausted sigh. "You better finish it up now or I'll lower your savings."

Aiko practically swallowed his food before sprinting upstairs. "Nagisa, I'm saving your letter in a different file!" Nagisa ran pass the room and yelled a quick "ok!" And changed into his school uniform. The two brothers grabbed their bags and tripped out the door, Hiromi watching them leave.

Dear Nagisa Shiota, today is going to be a good day and here's why: I'm going to help Karma buy a gift for Okuda!

The tapping stopped. He felt his heart clenched and breathing became harder. Aiko was hugging him from behind for comfort, wishing that he could help more.

It makes sense why Karma would like Okuda. She can make anything with her knowledge in chemicals for prank material. I can't do anything though.

"Stop."

"Huh?"

Aiko spun the chair so that Nagisa would be now facing him. He kneeled down to look at his younger brother in the eye. "You're an amazing person and a wonderful brother, Nagisa. Don't let one heartbreak change your view on yourself."

Tears stained the white button up shirt as Nagisa cried. He cried because of how careless he was. He cried because he knew that his brother was right. He cried because cutting wasn't enough.

School has been pretty tough right now. With a yellow octopus being our teacher and all. Anyway, I hope that I can survive another day of school.

-Sincerely, me

(3 days since the last letter)

Nagisa asked his brother to stay with him until he fell asleep. They ended up sleeping together while hugging. Hiromi slowly crept into the room and saved the letter, not wanting to read it. She wanted her sons to believe in her, ever since their father left.

Dear Nagisa Shiota, today is going to he a great day and here's why: I'm going to Kunugigaoka Highschool with Karma and Okuda.

Aiko lazily walked out of his room and paused at Nagisa's open bedroom door. He noticed the shiny razor behind the computer. "Hey Nagisa, you're not... using the razor, are you?" The bluenette turned around, a weak smile on his face. "No, not really. Do you need it?"

Silence overcame the room until Aiko sighed. "Just put it back in the bathroom before we leave. It's dangerous to leave it lying around." And he left. Nagisa turned back to the screen of the computer.

Karma hasn't been talking to me for a while. Just like in the second year of Junior high. What should I do? I'll try to talk to him in summer break. E Class us going to the mall and then to the beach together one last time. Good luck to me.. I guess.

-Sincerely, me

(10 days since the last letter)

Nagisa walked around the mall with Okuda, Karma, and Kayano. Okuda and Karma were holding hands, laughing while sharing an ice cream cone. Kayano was feeding Nagisa the new pudding from the pastry store at the entrance. Nagisa lightly tugged on Karma's sleeve, getting his attention.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Okuda looked at Karma with an understanding look and walked away with Kayano.

"What is it?"

Karma's gaze was cold. Like he didn't want to waste a nanosecond away from Okuda. I'll just make this quick. Nagisa clenched his shirt, hands sweaty. "Is there a reason why you're ignoring me?"

Karma's eyes widened for a moment before turning into a glare. "Is that all?" His voice became cold as his eyes. Staring at someone used to be jealous of. How pathetic.

At least, that's what Nagisa imagined his old friend to be thinking. Their 'war' in E Class made him realize how Karma felt for a long time. Too bad Koro-Sensei can't help them now.

"I just don't want to associate myself with you anymore. Leave me and Okuda alone."

Nagisa didn't go to the beach with them.

Dear Nagisa Shiota, today is going to be a great day and here's why: I was invited to become part of the Student Council! With a new position, of course! I'm not sure what it's going to be but, I hope that I can be of help!

Aiko laughed as he read the last part, lightly squeezing Nagisa's shoulders as he continued typing. "Geez, you don't even know what you're doing!"

"Shut up!"

I'm supposed to meet Asano in the Meeting Room today. Good luck to me!

-Sincerely, me

(17 days since the last letter)

The walk to the Meeting Room was a bit tense. Students would stare and whisper, seemingly to know where he was going. Let's just say that he got the spot.

Dear Nagisa Shiota, Today is going to be a good day and here's why: I'm going to help Asano with the school festival! I didn't do much last year, but now I'm a Junior!

Nagisa looked at the time and panicked. He only had 30 minutes left to prepare before he met Asano at the mall. "Come on, Nagisa! Get ready!" Aiko yelled irritatingly from downstairs. He just got his driver's license and had to drive Nagisa at the meeting spot.

Not only that, their mother was out on a business trip since their uncle passed away. "Coming!"

I hope that I can be helpful while shopping. Well, good luck to me!

-Sincerely, me

(34 days since the last letter)

The shopping date ended a bit early. Asano offered to eat together at a cafe in the mall, specializing in sweets. Surprisingly, Asano ordered at least three pieces of cake and some flan. Who knew that he had a sweet tooth?

They continued in a small talk, almost seeming as old friends. A certain redhead walked passed the shop with Okuda beside him, watching the two from the outside. "Tch." An unpleasant feeling bubbled up inside him, like a growing wave drowning everything around it.

What a terrible turn.

Watching your friend becoming close to your rival.

You pushed him away.

Dear Nagisa Shiota, today is going to be a good day and here's why: Aiko is going to hang out with ke the whole day! I'm turning 15 today too! I hope that everything will be fine.

-Sincerely, me

(18 days since the last letter)

Another short letter. It was expected. They weren't being written often enough, considering that exams and club activities have been increasing as the school year neared its end. Aiko was smiling as Nagisa was walking down the stairs, a puppy and cat with small red ribbons around their necks.

They both had "I am a gift to the best little brother in the world! " Aiko awkwardly laughed while the two presents began to run toward their new owner. "I didn't know which one you wanted, so I got both of them!"

Nagisa kneeled down and giggled as they licked his face, tasting the small stream of tears running down. "You really are the best!" The small fits of laughter grew as Aiko tickled him endlessly, not obeying his brother's pleas of stopping.

"I have a lot more planned for today! So let's get to it!" Nagisa held the small, pouting animals in his arms before letting them go. They left the cat and dog in the house with a friend.

The two brothers visited the fair, walked in the park, and ate for lunch. Later on, they met Asano. He was surprised, considering that he hasn't met Nagisa's brother yet. After a long talk, Aiko finally allowed Asano to spend the rest of the evening with Nagisa, forcing the boy to promise to bring him back safe.

Nagisa, on the other hand, was confused. Why would Asano want to hang out with him? The question was ignored as Asano grabbed his hand and smiled. It was warm. He was blushing. They ate dinner together and watched the new Sonic ninja movie, enjoying the others company.

Almost like a date.

"Nagisa."

"Hm?"

Asano tightened his grip on the bluenette's hand, a link tinted in his face was becoming red.

"W-would you mind meeting me at the cafe again? On a later date, I mean!"

A moment of silence.

"... of course!"

Dear Nagisa Shiota, today is going to be a good day and here's why: me and Asano-San are hanging out today!

"It's a date."

"No, it's not."

"It's."

"No."

"A."

"No."

"Date!"

"No! "

It was too late. Aiko had already erased the last sentence and replaced it with "I'm going on a date with the hot Student Council President! 3 " Nagisa groaned. He'll have to change that later.

(He didn't)

I hope that nothing goes wrong. Anyway, good luck to me!

-Sincerely, me

(8 days since the last letter)

Aiko snickered behind his brother while texting his mother, telling her that Nagisa got himself a date.

"Deary, could you please answer my calls? I want to talk to Nagisa about it myself!!"

Before he could even text back, his phone was ringing like mad. The call was accepted and put on speaker, just so that Aiko can hear it too.

"Nagisa? Where are you going for your date? Who is it? Is it that boy from Class 3 E? What was his name again? Oh! Karma! So, are you going out with Karma Akabane? "

There was silence in the room. Nagisa never told his mother that he got rejected, not wanting her to become worried. And there was the fact that he was gay. From Hiromi's voice, the two boys can both assume that she was perfectly fine with it.

"N-no. Karma rejected me when I asked him out in Class 3 E. But I'm actually meeting Asano Gakushuu. The Student Council President and son of the Chairman. "

Hiromi went silent this time. She felt horrible for bringing up the redhead's name, probably making Nagisa think of some painful memories. She made a mental note to not ever do it again.

"It's a date, son."

And with that, she changed up. Nagisa froze in his chair. What if it is? He wouldn't allow his mind to dwell on it. Although, his brother would constantly tease him on the way to the shop. "Come back home before night, okay?" Aiko winked before pulling out of the parking lot.

Nagisa walked into the calm coffee shop, immediately spotting Asano on the stool. He was eating two pieces of cake, tea steaming hot. Asano smiled and bought his date some food and they began to talk.

Time seemed to pass by as the two talked to each other, reminiscing about their time in middle school. They walked out of the cafe and headed to the park. Dogs were running around, a few followed the two boys until they found their owner. Children were laughing and playing on the other side of the playground, drawing in the sand and playing with their toys.

"H-hey. I'm really sorry for being rude to you and your classmates in 3rd year. My father was bent on me staying at the top of school in sports and academics. I sort of threw my frustrations at your class."

Nagisa sat on the swing, moving back and forward with the force of his feet while Asano was leaning against the pole.

Asano's face was a bit pink from embarrassment. He never thought that he would be apologizing to an E Class student. Well, former, E class student.

Nagisa smiled and giggled, curious in Asano's change of personality. He really isn't that bad. I small swell of happiness grew inside of him, making a red blush on his face.

Asano leaned in, feeling Nagisa's forehead.

"Are you sick?"

The bluenette furiously shook his head and noticed the time. Oh crap! Nagisa stood up and packed his things before Asano stopped him mid run.

"Wait! I-I need to tell you something!"

Asano stood in front of Nagisa, staring and admiring his blue eyes. Soft, pink lips. The very lips that he wished to touch. And he did.

That moment was like something you'd see in a fairy tale. Fireworks exploding inside of them, knowing that the other is really the one. A soulmate, as others would describe. Unfortunately, they had to pull away.

Asano held Nagisa's face, index and thumb holding the chin. "I love you, Nagisa Shiota"

A few seconds passed before Nagisa fully processed what the taller boy confessed. 'W-what? Does he mean it?' A small flash to the kiss made a fresh red blush spread across his cheeks, making Asano smirk. He knew that the bluenette was still thinking of a response but… he couldn't help but give him a peck on the lips.

"I'll let you think about it."

And with that, he left.

Dear Nagisa Shiota, today is going to be a good day and here's why: me and Asano are dating now! He confessed to me at the park and I haven't given him my answer yet. But he makes me happy, and he can be soft from time to time. I love him too. Graduation passed a few months ago, before he even asked me out! That's all for today! Good luck to me!

-Sincerely, me

(1 day since the last letter)

Aiko snickered as he read through the paper. "I was right! But that pretty boy better not hurt you!" There was one thought at the back of his head, something that he and his boyfriend have faced. 'How will others react to finding out that they're gay?' Negative? Yes. But this is high school. Everybody will judge you. And that's the hard part.

"We'll be fine. I promise." Nagisa hugged Aiko before leaving. He's been trying to get used to being alone. Aiko was going to move out of the house to a college going next year. They'll still be in contact though.

Nagisa was anxious. He twisted the cuffs of his jacket, nervously glancing around the students. It felt like the spotlight was on him. All eyes on him. But in reality, the students were just talking and laughing about what happened in a karaoke party he wasn't invited to. Like he ever was.

Soon, the bluenette was standing in front of the classroom door. He took a breath and opened the door. Nobody paid attention to the boy and continued their own conversations. Asano looked at Nagisa, a smile on his face. They walked out in the barren hallways, just the two of them. "Do you have your answer?" His arm was above Nagisa's head, trapping the boy against the wall. Nagisa nodded kissed Asano on the lips, hands on his chest.

They pulled away, Nagisa with a slight blush on his face while panting a bit. Asano hugged the boy closer, happy that they were together. He could care less about what other people think about their relationship.

Karma was listening from the other corner of the hallway, clenching his fists. He was strangely irritated with what was going on and walked away, even more irritated.

Dear Nagisa Shiota, today is going to be a good day and here's why: me and Asano are going on a date! It's going to be the 5th ever since our relationship started and I'm going to sleep at his place. Anyway, I hope that things will go well!

-Sincerely, me

(48 days since the last letter)

Doesn't it feel like it was all a dream? Just a little fantasy like in Class 3E? Nagisa was happy. Content. He knew that Asano loved him. And now, Nagisa loves him too.

The bluenette happily skipped to the park, humming and smiling on the way. Asano smiled when he spotted Nagisa from the tree he was leaning against. They held hands while walking from the park to Asano's house, talking about their interests and dislikes.

They entered the house, deserted. The housemaids and butlers were asked to take a leave on this particular day, because Asano had something special planned for his lover. They shared a kiss, growing more lustful as Asano removed Nagisa's clothes. Marks were left on the porcelain skin, consciousness was failing, pleasure over powering the sound of logic.

By the end of the day, their legs were tangled under the white covers on the bed. Nagisa was tracing the abs of his boyfriend, enjoying the other's heat. It was a wonderful day.

Dear Nagisa Shiota, today is going to be a good day and here's why: I'm in my senior year now! I hope that things can get better. And Karma actually spoke to me again! We're friends…. again.

-Sincerely, me

(14 days since the last letter)

That was it. Karma was talking to Nagisa again. Unfortunately, he broke up with Okuda. Asano was becoming possessive around Karma. It was cute, the way that Asano and Karma would get into these useless fights, Nagisa always had to stop them.

Dear Nagisa Shiota, today is going to be a good day and here's why: my new friends are going to hang out with me after school today! Actually, they said that they want to walk with me from now on, seeing how busy Asano is!

-Sincerely, me

(18 days since the last letter)

It was an innocent letter, just like the previous ones. Nothing out of the ordinary. Just another update, short and simple. Yet, the truth in these words were shown after days of "hanging out" with his friends.

Nagisa would come back home with bruises on his skin. A black eye. Bloody nose. A few pieces of skin peeled off in scratches. It was so bad. But he still managed to hide it under some make up. If he forgot to cover a bruise, he would lie and say that he tripped and fell. Or scratched it in the forest while hurrying to school.

It was difficult. He would cry himself to sleep. Aiko wasn't aware of what was going on because he already moved to his dorm room. Nagisa didn't tell him, in fear that his older brother would do something stupid. Like skipping a few days in college until he was sure that Nagisa would be ok. The bluenette never told his mother. He just didn't want to become a burden anymore.

The days would pass. The bullying got worse to the point where he decided to see the doctor. Nagisa had to skip a week of school to properly heal the wounds. The hospital even called his brother, telling him the physical and mental state of his younger brother.

Asano didn't know. Nagisa lied, saying that he had to visit an ill relative who lived in a nursing home far away. Nagisa didn't even bother telling Karma, knowing that Asano would tell. Over the past few weeks during the bullying, Nagisa noticed how close the two were.

Karma and Asano didn't fight anymore.

Karma and Asano had every class together.

They started to hang out after school without Nagisa.

The more that Nagisa would think about it, the more sense it made to him.

'They look good together. They're both intelligent, athletic, physically attractive, and strong. They're rich with a company to take care of in the future. Popular with the girls. Everything that I'm not. I'm not hot. I look like a girl. I'm weak, I can't defend myself. I beated Takaoka out of sheer luck. I'm not smart. Failing grades are all that I ever receive. I'm no good in sports.'

And then, a thought hit him.

'What if Asano lied about liking me? No. It's not a "what if" anymore. He never did love me. He must've faked it for a dare or a bet. We only had sex to make me believe in him. Just how stupid am i?'

Now Nagisa had a new reason to cry himself at night.

No one loves him.

The next time he woke up, Aiko was beside him, holding his hand.

Today was the day he would be released and be able to go back to school. Only 3 days left until graduation, actually. The finals have already come and gone. Next is college. And Nagisa wasn't ready.

Aiko wouldn't let Nagisa go back to school to actually attend the graduation party. He didn't argue. For now, Nagisa would have to stay in Aiko's dorm during summer break. Before leaving, Nagisa took the USB drive with the saved letters with him. Just a little update.

Dear Nagisa Shiota, today is going to be a good day and here's why: I'm going to stay with Aiko.

-Sincerely, me

(??? days since the last letter)

He forgot.

Like it matters now.

The first few weeks staying in the small dorm room was easier to adjust to. They would go out to eat, visit the park, and see the doctor for his Anti-depressants. That was their norm. A normal day with two normal brothers.

Oh how wrong they thought.

Just one day.

One day ruined it all.

Nagisa and Aiko had gotten back home late, like the usual. The window was open. Panic rose in Nagisa's chest when he spotted a large silhouette of a man in the corner of the room. The figure stood up and ran towards the two boys, knife in hand. Before Aiko could even react, Nagisa had jumped in front of him.

It was going so fast. Nagisa was stabbed in the stomach, blood spreading on his hands before he fell into his brothers arms. Aiko watched in horror as his brother was bleeding out onto his hands.

He looked directly at the attacker before punching him in the face, a molar falling out. "You asshole! The hell would you do that, you fucking psycho!" Aiko picked up Nagisa's barely conscious body and ran through the hallways, passing the dorm rooms while shouting for help.

Aiko sprinted down the stairs, tripping on the last step while hugging Nagisa closer to protect him. A stinging pain was coming from his leg, wet liquid spreading through his pants. "Nagisa! Nagisa! Can you move? Oi! Answer me, damn it!"

He was getting desperate for a way to at least help Nagisa survive.

"I'm still going to stab him over and over again. I'll spread his blood on these very walls. This is what that little bastard deserves after humiliating me twice!!"

A gunshot.

A heavy thud.

Another gunshot.

Tears falling down Nagisa's face.

Two dead bodies, clinging to each other.

One killer.

Takaoka.

One of the students in the dorm had called the police when they heard gunshots.

It was all over the news. Takaoka wasn't caught, but he left a bloody message on every door on that level where he committed the crime.

REVENGE

Is this what happens to kind people?


	11. Gift

Itona Horibe. A Class 3E student and a former accomplice of Shiro's. Someone that you normally wouldn't trust so easily when they were your former enemy. That's what Itona had expected from everyone in his class.

Although Teraseka's group and a few of his classmates like Kayano and Isogai have proven him wrong. They treated him as a friend, not an outsider. And there was one certain student that treated him a bit more than that.

Nagisa Shiota. He was different. Nagisa understood why Itona would strive to become strong. To be obsessed with power. Although he never had to experience anything like that. But he also understood the mistreatment of a parental figure in your life. You feel like you owe them. That you must do anything in your power to please them.

Suppose that's one of the many reasons Itona felt attracted to the bluenette. Maybe it's because of the boy's feminine looks. The natural talent in assassination. Or the kind personality that he has.

Whatever the case, it took a while for Itona to realize how hard he has fallen for Nagisa. It was when Karma would tease and walk Nagisa home that Itona realized his jealousy. He figured that being close to his classmates would mean that Nagisa will also start noticing him too.

It took too long for his liking.

But his jealousy was easier to control when Akabane went to a different highschool.

When he heard about the class throwing a birthday party for the bluenette, he decided to take the next step. An extremely bold step.

The class decided to hold the party at Nagisa's place, with Hiromi's permission, of course. Karma was in charge of distracting Nagisa until they were ready. Kayano had to prepare the decorations. Rio, Sugino, Kanzaki, and Isogai bought presents. The other students had to bake the cake and buy drinks.

Itona finished early with baking sweets and slipped out of the group's attention, walking to Nagisa's room. He stood in front of the plain white door and opened it, inspecting the room. The bed was neat, no signs of wrinkles on the blanket. A stuffed teddy bear on the nightstand. And a lamp with the clock beside it.

"Oi, Itona! Come down here and help!" The boy was annoyed that Teraseka was disrupting his free time but easily let it go. Because tonight was going to be very special for him and Nagisa if the bluenette accepts.

Everybody hide in the living room, hearing the front door opening followed by footsteps. Nagisa was confused on why the living room was so dark until the light came on and students pooping out of their hiding places.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Nagisa!"

A happy smile spread across the bluenette's face as he admired the banner saying 'Happy 16th B-Day ' and turned his attention back to his classmates. "Thank you!" Kayano smiled and hugged the bluenette before yelling "Let's eat!" Nagisa was pushed to the cake with candles making the shape of 16. He made a wish before blowing out the candles, making everyone cheer.

The cake was cut, snacks were being shared while the music was playing and students were chatting. After all of the food was gone the presents were being opened. Nagisa received gifts from stuffed toys to frilly dresses (Rio had bought it)

The time passed with classmates cleaning up the mess to each other, some students were beginning to leave. Everyone has already left, except for Itona.

"Hey Itona. Is there something you need?"

Itona slowly started to walk towards Nagisa until he was in arm's reach. "I still need to give you my present." Before Nagisa could speak, Itona had pressed their lips together, savoring the sweet taste. He was a few inches taller than the bluenette, allowing him to carry Nagisa's small body to the room.

They pulled away, Nagisa laying on his bed with a red face and saliva on his lips. Itona stared at the boy with lust, his hand trailing up Nagisa's shirt to his nipples, rubbing it. Nagisa let out a moan, one hand gripping the sheets while the other tried to muffle the embarrassing sounds. It was the first time that he had ever felt something like this.

Itona pulled off his shirt, watching Nagisa stare in awe at the forming six packs. "I-Itona… I don't re-think that we should be d-doing this" Nagisa was moaning louder as he was being stripped naked. His pale skin, pink nipples, and hard cock were out in full display.

His mind was wanting to resist the warm kisses and hot touches left on his body. And yet he didn't complain. There was a part of him that wanted to accept it, wanting more than the soft lips. Wanting for his member to be touched. To feel himself succumb to an overwhelming wave of pleasure. To be filled up for the first time. Especially with Itona.

Itona. The boy that was standing over him, exposing him. The one that he had been dreaming of since Shiro had abandoned him. Nagisa has been wanting this. To be dominated and forced into submission by Itona's body.

It may have been just his hormones affecting his train of thought. But he nonetheless wanted to be fucked. Itona had left several hickies on the smooth skin, moving from the marked torso to the flushed member.

He looked up at the sapphire eyes, earning a nod before taking in the tip. Nagisa's back arched and moaned, feeling Itona's hot cavern covering the head and slowly making his way down to his balls.

Nagisa gasped and held the other boy's head, wanting him to move. "Please Itona. I-I want you to make me f-feel good." He closed his eyes, waiting for something. Anything. But this isn't what he had expected. A slimy and enlarged tentacle was being pushed against Nagisa's lips and forced into his mouth.

At the same time, Itona bobbed his head up and down, getting faster and faster as the tentacle was mouth-fucking Nagisa. The large shape of the tentacle and the way it moved inside of his mouth made Nagisa's mind go blank while cumming. The white milk was sprayed down Itona's throat, not a single drop was left.

The tentacle left Nagisa mouth, trailing it's way to his asshole. Nagisa watched as Itona slowly pulled down his pants, a wet stain was visible on the boxers before him. Nagisa eagerly kneeled in front of the tent in Itona's boxers and tapped the tip, his hand shaping out the erect "gift".

"Nagisa. Don't just touch it." Itona's voice was low and demanding, another tentacle wrapped around Nagisa's cock and gently tightened, sending shivers up his spine. He took off Itona's boxers and licked the tip. The strange taste of pre-cum and the heat made him want more. Nagisa moved his head down until the cock was touching the back of his throat and sucked hard, hearing Itona gasp.

A warm hand moved Nagisa's head back and forth, hips thrusting against the soft lips. The other two tentacles were teasing him, rubbing his dick and pushing against his asshole, never entering. It was frustrating for the boy.

"Nagisa, if you keep being a good boy, I'll be gentle." The grip on his hair tightened as the thrusts became faster, the cock inside Nagisa's mouth twitched until white liquid flowed down his throat. He pulled away, staring at Itona's amber eyes.

The bluenette moved the tentacle to his mouth and licked it, an innocent smile on his face. Itona blushed, watching the performance and feeling small shocks of pleasure going through his body. The innocent look and exposed body made Itona's lust stronger.

Another tentacle held Nagisa's wrists up, restricting his movements. The bluenette felt slimy tentacles curl around his legs spread them apart, facing towards Itona. Nagisa desperately tried to wiggle out of the embarrassing position, but resisting was futile.

The tentacles roamed across Nagisa's body, twisting and squeezing the hard nipples, and forcing their way into his ass. The whole experience made his body feel hot and dirty. He felt a pair of eyes watching him come apart.

His moans became louder when another tentacle forced itself inside his ass, thrusting wildly to find his prostate. The bed was becoming stained from the cum spraying from Nagisa's cock and the lube-covered tentacles. Itona silently took out his phone and began recording it, moving Nagisa's body in midair for the best angles.

Nagisa panted after cumming again, his face flushed red as a tomato. He glanced at Itona, drool running down his chin. The look of pleading eyes, as if wanting something else. More of someone.

To think, that the bluenette would be capable to stay conscious after releasing so many times in a row. But he was in a daze, watching Itona crawl closer with his erect cock close to Nagisa's ass. The long awaited present was poking his entrance, feeling bigger than it looks.

Nagisa whimpered, tentacles forcing him to sit up and face Itona. Their faces were red, but excited to continue. A kiss was shared between them, tongues pushing and wrestling to overtake the other, hands outlining their bodies. Nagisa leaned closer, chests touching and his member poking against Itona's muscular abdomen.

Itona pulled away and earned a nod from Nagisa to continue. The tentacles slowly lowered the bluenette's body until the tip was in, waiting for any signs to stop. Nagisa's grip on Itona's shoulders tightened and buried his face in his neck, trying to stop himself from moaning freely.

It only frustrating Itona further. This time, the tentacles forcefully pushed Nagisa down, making him scream out Itona's name. He tightened around the large prize, breathing became calmer as he got used to the size.

The moment didn't last long. Itona's thrusts were wild, animalistic. Wet sounds of skin against skin were followed by the moans the bluenette was holding back. When Itona found his prostate, Nagisa screamed and clawed at his back, begging for him to go faster.

"Ngh~ Nagisa! T-tell me who you belong t-to~!" Itona growled and bit on Nagisa's collarbone, earning a small whimper. "I belong t-to Itona! Haah~! I-I -ngh~! Need m-more!"

The bluenette felt the tentacle slowly pushing itself inside of him, stretching his asshole a lot more than he expected. Having two hard "cocks" thrusting against his prostate, a mouth sucking on his nipple while the other one was being twisted made nagisa cum.

His voice was the loudest when he came, screaming with the possibility of the neighbors hearing him. Nagisa tightened around Itona's cock and tentacle, making the boy cum inside.

The white liquid was spreading across the blue mattress, mixed with the lube from the tentacles. Itona laid the bluenette down and covered themselves in blankets, hugging Nagksa closer before falling asleep.


	12. Happy Birthday, Nagisa

#1 Smile

Gakushuu Asano. A businessman with a tight schedule and nosy co-workers. And a loving wife. Stepping inside his house and seeing Nagisa waiting for him made all of those negative feelings disappear.

Seeing that bright smile and adorable face would make a smile appear on his own face.

But today was even more chaotic than the last. The coffee project wasn't completed and the deadline was in one to two weeks. There were a few fights between his co-workers about something as ridiculous as which anime girl was best.

How annoying.

He returned home 2 times irritated, annoyed, and frustrated than any other regular work day. His shoes were thrown at the front door, he didn't even bother to tell Nagisa that he was home and just flopped onto the couch and groaned.

Improper? Yes.

Uncharacteristic of him? Yes.

But right now he just needed a break from life and relax.

"Shuu? What's wrong?"

The small voice came from the kitchen as the bluenette walked towards the defeated man on the couch and massaged the back of his head, hearing Gakushuu grunt a "thanks".

Nagisa was getting concerned. "Is there anything that you would like me to do? I can make your favorite food for dinner." Her voice was full of worry. Gakushuu was only wearing his white button up shirt with the top three buttons off. His tie was loose and the bento box, along with the suitcase, was nowhere to be found.

"Can you stay with me? And… keep doing that thing that makes me happy?" Nagisa was confused for a minute before smiling.

Ah shit.

Gakushuu felt his cheeks heat up. His heart was pounding so loud that he was afraid that Nagisa could hear it.

"I'll stay here, ok? You can talk to me for as long as you want."

Nagisa lifted up Gakushuu's head so that it would lay on her lap, forcing the strawberry-blonde to stare at the blue sapphires and kind smile that can melt his heart.

Then, he started ranting. His topics would range from back to middle school to his old part-time job to past competitions Karma would present to him. Nagisa would nod, laugh, and add her own comment while stroking his head.

"Shuu… do you remember what day it is today?" Gakushuu kissed Nagisa soft lips, savoring the sweet taste before pulling away.

"Of course I do. Happy Birthday, Nagisa Asano."

As I have said in my announcement, there will be two more chapters dedicated to Nagisa for his birthday. This is just the fluff. Next will be either angst or smut. (I'm tempted to make smut for every possible Nagisa ship I can think of. Idk. Tell me if you guys don't want that)

Just watch those chapters be 2-3 weeks late lmao.


	13. Photograph

click.

A bright white flash engulfed the room before everything went dull again. Quiet footsteps were followed by small whimpers and groans. The black leather chair was becoming wetter, creating a small pool under the woman's ass.

Her blue eyes were clouded with lust, mouth wide open, as if asking for something to suck. She tried to cover her legs, face flushed with embarrassment. But the photographer would continuously kiss her, lowering down her guard while spreading her legs.

He pulled away, a string of saliva connecting them. His purple eyes were glowing with want. He began to kiss down Nagisa neck and teasingly squeezed her breast, receiving a whimper.

"Oh? Nagisa, do you want anything specific next week?" The male gently touched her thighs, Nagisa holding onto his shoulders tightly. She bit her lip before laying back on the seat.

"A-anything is f-fine! Ahh~!" Nagisa felt two fingers intrude her entrance, exploring her inside. She felt her body growing hotter, twitching. That was when the pleasurable pursuit stopped.

His fingers pulled out and he licked them in front of her. A smile graced his face as an egg vibrator was pushed inside. "W-wait Asano, can't we-" Nagisa was gripping onto the black leather seat.

The man took his camera and focused in on her lewd face. The way she would hug her body, the way her entrance would twitch.

Nagisa was struggling to keep her legs open as she came. The seat and black robe becoming wetter. Saliva running down her chin and down to her chest. She pressed her legs together and closed her eyes, feeling her entrance twitching and Asano's hungry eyes staring at her.

"You really are tempting me, aren't you?" His voice was a low growl, clearly trying to hold himself back. Asano kissed her lips, moving down to the neck. He left warm touches on Nagisa's body, exciting her even more. "A-asano! I just c-came! Please, you know h-how sensitive I-I am right now!"

Nagisa covered her lips as the man began to fondle her breast, gently massaging the nipple. She tried her best to push him off, but her body was giving in to the pleasure. Asano sucked on the other nipple, gently squeezing as if he was a child looking for milk.

She threw her head back and moaned, grasping the strawberry blonde locks for more. Nagisa looked down at the man, staring at his lustful purple eyes. Her vision began to waver as another wave of bliss overcame her senses. She stared at the bright light, feeling her entrance become hotter and her lust grew into a sex driven monster.

Asano smirked, knowing how much he made Nagisa feel dirty. As if a lamb's sinful wool was covered in white innocence. Nagisa cried out when a finger was pushed into her entrance, creating a pool of heat at her core. Asano silenced her whines with a forceful fight of dominance, forcing his way into her mouth and exploring the wet cavern.

He watched her eyes close, giving in to her sinful need of release.

Asano had claimed victory in the war of lust and dominance.

Two more finger pushed their way in to the velvet entrance, feeling their way around and hitting her g-spot. "Sh-uuu~! I-I need you to f-fuck me, p-please!" Nagisa whimpered when the fingers stopped their pursuit. She was still a virgin.

Gakushuu grinned and thrusted his fingers deeper, watching her arch her back and moan out. "You know I can't do that, princess. I don't know if I can hold back~." He wanted to savior Nagisa's body, to be the person that makes her scream out his name, the person who can fuck her senseless until she can see stars, and be the only person to see her in her birthday suit.

Nagisa was a dangerous drug. After one taste, you become addicted and find it impossible to stop. Unique hair color, face of an angel, hourglass shaped body, and a gentle personality. The whole package. Gakushuu snapped out of his daze when Nagisa screamed out his name, cumming for the second time.

The clear liquid was dripping off the seat and falling into the white floor, creating a small pool of her love juice. She was panting and gently rubbing her clit, wanting to feel the euphoria once again. Her actions were stopped when she saw Gakushuu's cock out, in all of it's glory.

There it was.

His length was dripping pre-cum, a light red shade after being trapped in the cloth confinement. Gakushuu held it out for Nagisa to see, her eyes widening in amazement.

No matter how many times she's seen his cock, it still surprised her of how long it was. She was getting hornier after seeing it, wanting to suck on the head and feel it touching the back of her throat. To have the large size cum in her mouth until she couldn't take in anymore.

Nagisa held the length with her small hand and engulfed it into her mouth, feeling the warmth radiating from it. Gakushuu held her head, wrapping the long blue strands of hair into a ponytail before thrusting into her mouth. The thrusts were hard and deep, making Nagisa gag a bit before adapting to the pace. She stared up at him, masturbating while sucking on his cock.

Each brush of her fingers against the clit made her moan, making the strained cock vibrate in her mouth. Gakushuu's grip on her hair grew stronger, holding back a moan of his own. "You look s-so cute- aahh~ with m-my cock in your mouth~! Sh-shit!" His legs were feeling weak as Nagisa's tongue was swirling around his dick and her other hand gently squeezing the balls.

She was getting better. Nagisa pulled away until only the head was in her mouth. A grin graced her face as she slowly went back down, her playful smile responding to the cold glare she got from a red faced Gakushuu. Three of her fingers were pushed in through the entrance, a whimper becoming a result.

She's teasing him. Begging. The only way to have Nagisa deep throat his cock quicker, to suck harder. Gakushuu's mind was hazy with the pleasure still overwhelming. Damn was she good at this. Gakushuu grunted and desperately thrusted his hips to no avail.

"D-damn it, Nagisa! Just let m-me cum! Ngghh~!" Nagisa didn't stop. Her pace stayed the same before Gakushuu forcefullypulled her mouth away. She whimpered loudly, wanting a lot more than she realized. Nagisa was pushed against the leather seat, sinking into the cushion before coming face to face with Gakushuu's stern race.

"W-why did you-" Nagisa was cut off by another hungry kiss, tongues pushing and intruding each other's hot caverns and exploring every space. The fingers inside Nagisa's entrance were pulled out and replaced with a much larger object.

Gakushuu's cock gently rubbed against her pink folds, making her impatient. Finally, finally, she was getting what she wanted. Purple orbs stared at sapphire eyes for affirmation. Nagisa smiled and placed her lips against Gakushuu's shoulder, trying to hide her moans as the cock entered her.

Their bodies felt hot, the wet sound of skin slapping against skin became faster. Nagisa clawed at Gakushuu's back while wrapping her legs around his waist, wanting to feel more of him. A crazed grin was plastered on Gakushuu's face as

His pants were becoming more labored. This moment of euphoria, pleasure, bliss that he's feeling from fucking the woman was overwhelming.

Nagisa screamed when Gakushuu hit her sweet spot. The pleasure was crashing into her like waves. This is what she wanted. What they wanted. His thrusts repeatedly slammed against her sweet spot, savoring how her walls would tighten around him. Her screams of his name were beautiful notes to his ears.

"Sh-shuu! I-I need to ahhh~! c-cum! L-let me c-cuuummm, Shuu! Haah~!" Her pleas were bouncing off the white walls, mind going blank as Gakushuu's speed was inhumanely fast. The repeated pounding against her sweet spot and the feeling of newly forming hickies on her neck pushed Nagisa to climax. The liquid was spraying out, even with Gakushuu still thrusting inside.

Feeling the wet walls clamping against his dick made Gakushuu quickly cum inside of her, filling her entrance to the point where it was leaking out. Their breathing slowed to the normal pace, then sharing a soft kiss. Gakushuu slowly pulled out and laid against Nagisa's chest, hearing her heartbeat.

"We really should've done this sooner~"

I hesitated for a while about posting this. The smut was going on and off, with me nearly deleting this part. I continued the story whenever I was bored and this is the result. I don't like it but what's the point of writing a chapter if no one else is gonna read it?

\\_(ツ)/

About 1490 ish words so it's pretty long ( ͡ ͜ʖ ͡)


	14. Phone Call

Karma stared at the bright screen of his phone in his hands, a familiar number on his contact list staring back at him. He was currently in Korea for another business branch in Asia. His network has been growing quiet quickly since his father had stepped down and gave the position to him.

Akabane was intelligent, efficient, and can be a bit devious when it comes to deals. However, nothing has prepared him for the call that he was about to make. He was in a secret relationship with none other than Nagisa Shiota. An oddly blue haired male that the devil himself loved to bits. The distance between them has been giving Karma a terrible time on dealing with people.

Without anyother thoughts, he pressed dial. One ring. Two rings. Three- click!

"Hello?"

Karma rejoiced as his boyfriend's adorable voice was heard. A smile creeping onto his face as his heart began pounding loudly in his ears. He had to pinch himself from squealing.

"Hey, Nagi~chan! I was wondering if you could do me a little favor tonight."

Nagisa was sitting on his large bed, room illuminated by the lamp on his nightstand. He heard the mischievous tone in Karma's voice and decided to be cautious.

"Well, depending on what it is, I'll do it!"

A pause.

Karma hesitated. Nagisa might decline. And the redhead would be stuck with a hard boner until morning. Ah, fuck it.

"I want you to facetime me."

Confused, Nagisa followed Karma's request as a deep shade of red came across his face. Karma was in a lightly lit room, the light coming from the outside. Probably streetlights and other buildings. But he sat there. Shirtless and boner in a hand. And a smirk

"K-Karma! What a-are you-!"

"Don't worry, I'm alone. I rented this penthouse until I get back home. Besides, I want to be the only one who can hear your moans."

Nagisa shivered from his seducing words, hating the fact that they were working. A bulge was beginning to form in Nagisa's gray boxers the longer he stared at those delicious abs- calm yourself!

"S-so... what did y-you want me to d-do?"

Karma stared at Nagisa's body for a moment. The smaller man was wearing a white button up shirt that may or may not belong to Karma. It was a lot bigger than Nagisa's figure and was more of a dress. The gray boxers were visible through the thin fabric. Soon, an idea formed.

"I want you to undo the first two buttons on my shirt. Then softly touch your chest like I do."

Nagisa was still for 5 seconds, trying to comprehend his lovers request. Why undo two buttons? But he didn't bother to ask that question. All he needed to do was please himself and his lover.

The man quickly undid the buttons, his small cold fingers traveling across his pale torso. He winced a bit as the low temperature from his fingers lightly grazed the purple spots on his skin. The marks from five days ago were still there.

"You look so good right now. I might as well fly home early~"

A faint blush spread across Nagisa's face, imagining what could possibly happen if Karma came home early. He wouldn't be able to last the whole night. Nagisa groaned and bit his bottom lip as his fingers pinched the pink nipple.

"You're face is so adorable~. Why don't you take off those tight boxers of yours, hm?"

Karma was laying back against a pillow, his cock was in full view for Nagisa to see. It was hard, his warm hand lightly stroking the length, imagining Nagisa touching him. The 'audience' on the other side of the screen stared at the size with excitement. Quickly taking off his clothes confinement, Nagisa propped his phone against a pillow and blushed, seeing as Karma was also looking at his lover's length.

"My my, has the little bottom gotten bigger in five days? What a pleasant surprise~." Karma grinned at the bluenette's flustered expression. He always felt proud when he made Nagisa blush.

"W-well... I started touching m-myself every time you l-left for a business t-trip... It just felt too good to stop." Nagisa glanced to the side and rubbed the slit on the head of his cock, small shocks of pleasure zipping through his body.

"How naughty! Should I punish you when I get home? Maybe even take away your toys?" Sapphire eyes snapped towards the devil's face, a bit of horror and pleading was in his eyes. He didn't even want to imagine how long he can last without those heavenly objects.

"If you don't want that to happen, then listen to my directions, alright babe?" A quick nod was given before the following instructions were ordered.

"I want you to grip onto that cock of yours and twist your hand while slowly jerking off. Your other hand massaging your balls."

Nagisa obeyed, not feeling as much embarrassment than he should've felt. God, it was frustrating. The man had been playing with himself for a whole day, not allowing himself to cum until nightfall. He wasn't expecting any calls from a horny lover. The teasing was making him impatient.

Karma was enjoying every single moment. His trademark smirk disappeared as he stroked along, groaning a bit as his sensitive size strongly reacted to the simulation.

"Move your hand faster. Take the other hand away from your balls and suck them until I say stop."

Nagisa whimpered as the speed became faster, his desperate attempts to hide his moans became futile as he played with two fingers in his mouth. He watched as Karma was rubbing himself harder too. The cock turning a bit red from holding back. The more Nagisa sucked on his fingers, the more intoxicated he became.

"Nagisa... t-take your fingers and push them inside your ass, thrust them as deep as you can. And slow."

Karma strained to keep his voice under control. The view was too hot for him. Nagisa's lustful eyes, drool slipping from his soft link lips, nipples hard with a pale torso covered in purple marks of ownership.

He really needed to cum.

"N-now, added two m-more fingers and rub harder. Don't you dare cum."

Nagisa was thrusting his hips upwards, eyes closed while a finger easily slipped in before another one joined in on the fun. His thrusts were without rhythm, stroking was pushing him close to disobeying the last order. The pleasure was overwhelming the two of them.

Karma was using two hands to simulate the feeling of thrusting into Nagisa's thicc ass dry. Imagining the velvet walls clamping around his size, sucking him back in every time he pulled out. It was bliss.

"N-Nagisa! Ahh~ you n-need to go faster th-than that! Fuuck~... thrust harder into that greedy ass of yours!"

Nagisa barely heard his lovers commands, mind drawing blanks as words went through one ear and out the other. Pressuring was building in his abdomen. Eyes tearing up from the feeling of helplessness.

All he can do was moan.

"K-karmaah~! I want y-you to go harder! F-fasterrr! Aahh~... hmmph~!"

The desperate cries were heard throughout the large manor. Their dog nearly woke up from such lewd wishes. He was grateful that they didn't have any servants, or else his stimulation would've been forced to a stop.

"G-go ahead... darling! I'm close-shit!"

They came onto their screens, backs arching and mouths wide open as their orgasm left them weak. Their legs were covered in semen along with the unfortunate white sheets. Cocks twitching with cum dripping. Breathing slowed to the normal rate.

Karma was the first one to recover. He smiled at the lewd scene Nagisa was in and took screenshots of his pleased face.

He wasn't the only one satisfied tonight.

October is here and smut is continuing for a few days! I'll try to keep up with the 24-hours to finish this chapter smut as best as I can.

Most are going to be Karmagisa though since it's my otp.


	15. Cum To Me

Nagisa was standing in front of Karma, his eyes were covered with a red blindfold. He was wearing a white dress that had a diamond shape on the back that showed more skin than he was comfortable with. His hands were tied together with another red ribbon and was placed behind him.

Karma grinned at his beautiful fiancee. They were currently in Akabane's penthouse, a large window was beside the bed, giving a gorgeous view of the city. Karma was sitting in a leather chair facing away from the scenery, and his direction was instead on Nagisa's flushed face.

The home they lived in was fairly large, and yet they owned no maids. Particularly because Nagisa found comfort in cleaning. No maids also mean that they can do 'it's anytime they would like. Karma stood up, his black suit straitened, tie loosened, shirt almost completely unbuttoned. He took his time to walk towards Nagisa, circling the smaller male a few times and inspecting the knot he created to restrict hand movements.

Tight, but not too tight to leave a mark. Strangely enough, Nagisa was obedient. The man disliked being restricted. Sure, chains, blindfolds, and gags were used during their release of sexual needs. But he would always resist the idea of being g tied down. Maybe it was the fact that Karma would deprive him of release. It was a common form of punishment between them. Not allowing the other to cum during intercourse. Or even halting to a stop and leaving it at that.

"Nagisa, tell me a bit about your day." Karma whispered into his ear, his warm breath sending shivers down Nagisa's spin as his mind created daydreams of his lover.

"I... I went to work. Stayed after work hours to tutor some kids. And-and then left to the Ichigo's Patisseries for a dr-drink. I went home right after-" Nagisa cut himself off with a groan, feeling Karma's cool fingers touch his burning skin. He craved for the cool touches. His body felt like it was on fire, spreading quickly across his face.

"Tell me what happened at Ichigo's Patisseries." The redhead placed his hands over Nagisa's clothes torso, feeling the soft fabric and golden patterns. It was hand-tailored for Nagisa, showing off his curves and feeling tight enough to hig his body. "I-I saw Asano looking at the cakes. He st-started to ask me what I would r-recommemd for a party." Karma's face turned dark, his grip tightened around Nagisa's body as he pulled him closer. Despite the recent business deal they have agreed to, Karma disliked his way of thinking. Believing that everyone is under him.

"Nagisa." His voice was deep, a beast growling out of jealousy. "I want you to listen to my voice." The man nodded, leaning back towards the touches before inhaling the small peppermint scent.it was addicting.

"You've been misbehaving quiet a lot lately. Playing with toys while I'm gone, releasing your hot load without my permission." Karma slid his hand up Nagisa's dress, showing the bright blue panties the man wore. His cock was hard, pre-cum dripping from the tip. Just the way Karma expected it to be.

"And now you're seeing another man besides me? " Nagisa bit his lip, feeling a cool hand touch his hot member like a toy. The hand began stroking the man slowly, occasionally squeezing the balls.

"N-no! I'm not-!"

"Shut up, slave. I hadn't given you permission to speak!"

Karma growled into Nagisa's ear before biting down on the soft flesh. The pale skin turned red, the dominant male licking the spit and constantly nipping at it changed the color to purple.

Nagisa gasped and turned his head away, embarrassed at the sounds that left his light pink lips. His body was desperate for any kind of touch, or something large that can fill him up. Only Karma was able to do that. He can fill up his ass easily. He can make Nagisa feel special.

Karma's speed unexpectedly became faster, tearing Nagisa away from his trance. The bluenette tried to pull his hands apart to cover his moans to no avail. Karma grinned, feeling Nagisa's small body squirming and wriggling against him.

"I'm surprised that you've managed to keep your voice down. Normally you'd be screaming my name, begging for more by now. Maybe you're a masochist? Wanting to hold yourself back, hm?"

His words made Nagisa's knees buckle, feeling his legs becoming weaker. The sexual frustration he felt for three days were coming to surface, his balls ready to burst at a faster speed of Karma's hands.

"You're such a slut, pretending to be this 'good teacher' in front of your students. Oh, but they don't know. They don't know that you love having my cock pounding inside of you. Hitting your prostate with each thrust, groping your chest and playing with your hard nipples."

Karma took one hand and squeezed the left side of his chest, earning a loud moan. The sounds were like classical music to him. Beautiful, serene, and intense. His movements became more rough, placing more and more wet kisses along his collarbone to his neck.

"Maybe I should record you masturbating in my room and send it to your students? Upload on my social media for others to see? You know definitely love to show off that large ass of yours, grinding against my erection like this."

He chuckled, watching his lover bend over while rubbing his plump butt against Karma's crotch.

"Why don't you go cum and see your student's reactions to their teacher being fucked by the devil?"

Nagisa shivered at his dirty words, feeling his climax arriving. He felt his stomach tighten, his member becoming more sensitive. Karma forced Nagisa to turn his head and made out, Nagisa moaning into the intoxicating kiss as he came.

The semen flowed down his legs, landing on the tiles. Karma's hand was covered by the sticky substance. The redhead removed the blindfold and red ribbon tied around Nagisa's wrists, laying the exhausted man on the bed.

Nagisa really is adorable when he cums.

Day two: Completed!

(I did a Kinktober thing during October but couldn't complete it due to phone problems)


	16. Reverse

"I'm home!" Karma yelled out as she kicked off her shoes. She threw her bag onto the couch, collapsing into the soft cushions. Her jacket was already off along with the tight skirt, leaving her with a plaid shirt and light pink underwear. Karma stared at the ceiling before closing her eyes, trying to hear Nagisa's footsteps coming down from the stairs.

Nothing.

But their manor was large, so she must be in a guest room cleaning up. Nagisa had a habit of cleaning, giving the reason why they had no maids or butlers. The bluenette would get home earlier than Karma since she's a teacher for Highschool junkies. It pissed off the redhead, hearing how they treated her on the first day. She was even more pissed at the fact the she wasn't there to beat the crap out of those brats.

Clearly Nagisa was too nice for her own good. A few minutes passed before Karma became worried. Nagisa hasn't come down yet to great her with that joyous smile of hers. Where is that beautiful angel of mine?

She roamed around the halls, constantly calling out her name. Karma's heart started to beat faster, panicking. She worried that something terrible has happened to her. Where is she? Is she okay?

"N-Nagisa! Please answer me!"

Karma ran through the halls, searching each room. She checked the closet, under the beds, in the kitchen. Nothing. Karma debated whether or not she should call the police. It was already 9PM when she heard the door open. Did she leave the door unlocked?

"Karma, I'm home!" The redhead scampered toward the voice, nearly tripping three times along the way. She practically pounced onto Nagisa's body, pushing her down onto the hardwood floor.

"Where have you been, Nagisa?!" Nagisa stared up at Karma's tearful face, surprised. Did she not remember what day it is today? She placed Karma's head against her shoulder, patting her head.

"I'm sorry. I guess that you don't remember." She chuckled a bit. Karma wasn't going to let Nagisa out of her sight for a few days. "I had a parent-teacher meeting today. You probably don't remember. I'm sorry..." Separation is never easy between the two lovers. They had spent almost every moment of their lives together, trusting one another.

So it was strange and uncomfortable to be separated. Especially when it comes to work. Nagisa being gone for 5 to 6 days a week, Karma having to leave for business trips. "Can you give me a kiss? So that I know you're here with me?" Karma snuggled into her neck, leaving small kisses on the soft skin. Nagisa sighed, knowing that the woman only wanted a kiss.

"Alright." Karma lifted her head from Nagisa neck and stared at the blue sapphire eyes. She placed a hand on her flushed cheeks and connected their lips, rejoicing at the warm feeling.

Nagisa pulled Karma closer, feeling her hands travel up her stomach to her chest. The bluenette moaned into the kiss, tongues dancing and sliding together. Her cheeks felt hotter, the red blush growing. They pulled apart, panting.

"I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you tonight?" Nagisa innocently stared at the mercury eyes, her small hands removing Karma's plaid shirt. Her soft touches felt cool against the redhead's body, sending shivers up her spine. Karma smirked and kissed her lover's nose.

"I'll take you up to that~"

"Aahh~" Karma stared at her ceiling, trying to cover her moans. Her face was red as a strawberry. "N-Nagi... please go a little lower- mmhh~" Wet kisses brushed against her pink folds without directly touching them. It was dripping wet, creating a stain on the bedsheets.

"Yes, Princess~" Nagisa kissed the pink clit, licking and sucking on it. Karma gripped the blue locks of her lover. She cried out her name, wanting to bury Nagisa's face into her folds. Desperately attempting to buck her hips up. But her legs couldn't move. Nagisa was holding her down.

"C-come on... can't you j-just give it to m-me? I've been b-behaving well... right?" Her voice was strained, not wanting to resort to anymore begging. "Oh really? Maybe we should continue. But... I've been really wanting to get back at you." Nagisa hovered over the redhead's stomach, her pussy in full view for her. The bluenette took one of Karma's fingers and placed it into her mouth, sucking on it.

She dragged it from her lips to her nipples, groaning at the touch. Karma herself was having a hard time resisting to touch her body. Nagisa grinned, placing it closer and closer to her entrance. It was hot, begging to be touched. Nagisa pressed Karma's finger inside of her, feeling it thrusting inside of her. It was different from using toys.

"K-karma chan... would you mind pleasing me with your fingers? If you do well... I'll fuck you~"

Nagisa had a sinister grin on her face. She wasn't planning on letting Karma win so easily. Karma's eyes glimmered with hope, believing that she would win so easily. The redhead slowly added another finger, feeling the velvet walls tighten around her.

The moans grew louder as her fingers grazed her sensitive parts, something building in her Nagisa's stomach.

She's going to cum soon. Her victory was in sight, the voice of pleasure called to her. Just as she thought that Nagisa would cum, she sat up for another kiss. Their voices were muffled, Nagisa squirming against Karma's tight grip around her waist. They pulled away, gasping for breath.

"I'm not done yet, Karma chan~. I still haven't came yet." Another finger was forces into her entrance, stretching her a bit more. The three fingers violently thrusted against her g-spot, leaving Nagisa breathless. She gripped Karma's shoulders, feeling her legs weaken.

"Aahh~! Th-that's not f-fair! Mmmhh~ Karma chan... don't a-add another f-finger!"

The redhead didn't listen. She was already turned on by Nagisa's adorable voice moaning her name. How she clenched around the fingers. The lustful face begging for her. "Nagisa chan... why don't you just give up now?" Nagisa closed her eyes, enjoying every last minute. Her body tensed up, her entrance twitching before she came, screaming Karma's name.

"K-Karma... you're such a good girl... Shall we begin?"

Karma was pushed down further into the bed, Nagisa pulling something out of the drawer. She placed some lube onto the toy, entering one end inside of her. Nagisa groaned, the bumps on the toy sending shocks of pleasure.

She slowly rubbed the other end against Karma's entrance, waiting for a nod of approval. Karma wrapped her legs around Nagisa's waist, pushing the toy inside her. "Aaahhh~! Th-this feels great, Nagi chan! Haaah~"

They clung to each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Nagisa positioned Karma's legs onto her shoulders and began thrusting. It was unbelievably slow, forcing Karma to endure the pleasure without being a bad girl and making Nagisa stop completely.

"Karuma... I'm going to go faster. Gaahh~ d-don't complain when I go t-too hard~!" The redhead nodded, their clits rubbing and slamming into each other. Nagisa's thrusts were inconsistent, no rhythm nor pattern. Hard, brutal, and fast. The toy was pounding against their g-spots, abusing it and sending waves of bliss and pleasure to their bodies. Nagisa leaned down and sucked on Karma's nipple while twisting the other, hearing her cry out.

Karma hugged Nagisa's body closer, feeling her end coming soon. The feeling of her abdomen building up as she screamed out, her pussy cumming and continuously being slammed into.

"You... you gave up so q-quickly, makes me wonder if... if we really had to go th-through all that prep-eration~!" Nagisa slammed herself into the toy, cumming and relaxing at the pleasurable feeling. They both panted, exhausted from their little session.

Nagisa pulled out the toy and tossed it onto the ground, letting her fatigue get the best of her. Karma chuckled, pulling their naked and sweating bodies together before covering themselves with a blanket.

Day three completed!


	17. Beg

The floorboards were lit up by the moonlight coming from the windows, high into the night sky. Pattering footsteps echoed through the hallways, heavy. The person was moving with such confidence, knowing what to expecting when entering the room before him. He took a deep breath, holding it in as he heard a lustful voice whining.

The door handle turned, the door was pushed in, giving Karma of the full view. Nagisa was kneeling on top of the ruffled velvet sheets, a wet stain under her. She was blindfolded and restrained, tied together in front of her. She was biting on her pink lips, momentarily leaning forward for more pressure on the toy. Her hands gripped the sheets, struggling to hold everything in.

"You're doing well so far, Nagisa." Karma held her closer to his body, feeling her shaking under his touch. It was so warm. Since when did her skin feeling like it's on fire? "K-Karma... please." Nagisa's voice was quiet, a whisper. The redhead patted her head gently, hoping that Nagisa would relax more. Maybe even reach the results he's been searching for.

"I want you to... hold it in for a bit longer. You can do something as easy as that, right?" His voice was deep. Deep and unbelievably sexy. Nagisa wanted nothing more than to pull out the vibrating plastic and instead have him. And only have him. To only belong to him. To be the one that stands beside him. The one who can only please him.

Karma.

"N...no. I c-can't! This... this is too much for me! Just give it t-to me, alright?" Nagisa gripped Karma's shoulders, moaning out freely into his ear. Maybe if I begged some more, would he give in? Ideas scrambled inside her head, thinking up of new ways to reach an early release. Karma smirked, pulling her small waist closer to his lap. She was shaking too much for comfort. Too much. It almost began to hurt to hold back anymore.

"More, more, more! Please, Karma... let me cum? It's too much to handle for me... it feels too good!" Karma left marks onto her pale skin, feeling her lightly jump on his lap. "I want to feel your c-cock inside of me... filling me up with y-your hot... cum!"

Karma began to feel frustrated, knowing full well how Nagisa was manipulating him. Knowing that she'd end up getting what she wanted. Her desperate voice finally got through his head, making his body act on it's own secret desires.

He ripped off the blindfolds and untied the ribbon binding her hands. Nagisa pulled put the vibrator inside her, kneeling in front of Karma's tent. She unzipped his pants and pulled out the hard prize, vigorously sucking and licking on it. Karma held her hair and prepared himself for the wonderful release.

Nagisa pulled away, rubbing her wet pussy against his dripping cock. Karma grabbed her teasing hips and pushed her down, watching her scream out in bliss. Oh, the amazing feeling of being filled up once again. Their speed was fast, hitting the entrance to her womb. It was a dizzying kiss that they shared, intoxicated with their saliva, tongues pushing and forcing their way into each other's mouths.

"Ahh! N-no, Karma! I-I'm about to... to cum! Haaahh~!" Nagisa arched her back, pushing against Karma's chest as she came. Her entrance was twitching, her body refusing to stop cumming. The intense shaking, heat and tightness of her velvet walls, Karma slammed himself inside her one more time before cumming. "N-Nagisaaahh~!"

They were sensitive to touch, too tired to feel the mess around them. Nagisa played on top of Karma's chest, both panting heavily. The redhead patted Nagisa's head like before, hugging her while pulling a blanket over their bodies.

Day 4 completed with about 640 words . not the amount of words that I wanted to reach but hey! It's better than nothing!... I guess


	18. Home

Nagisa glanced at the clock, nervously gripping his arm. It was 00:30. Karma should be home soon... Akabane was off on a business trip a week ago. His plane unfortunately got delayed, meaning that his husband would be home 4 hours later than planned. Maybe I should leave. He'd be too tired to do anything after all.

The small man untied his hair, letting the light blue curls fall upon his shoulders. His anxiety was eating him away, worried that maybe, possibly, Karma didn't view Nagisa the same way he viewed Karma. He grabbed his bag of extra clothes and decided to leave, not wishing to be a nuisance to Karma. No matter what his lover would say to him, his thoughts would consume his body.

He wandered around the kitchen and stored the food in the fridge, leaving a note. 'Sorry, I didn't want to bother you anymore than I already have with my phone calls. See you :)' Nagisa stared at the note, deeming it unnecessary. Karma probably wouldn't want to waste his time reading it. He tore it up and shoved it in his pocket, walking towards the door.

Nagisa left the key on the counter, locking the door behind him. His face came in contact with the cold air, sending shivers up his spine. He didn't bring a jacket and it was beginning to snow. "I'll just have to take a cab, huh." He searched his pocket for his wallet, having only $40 in hand. 'This is enough.' Nagisa took out his phone and saw the barrage of notifications on his screen.

40 missed calls from Karma

10 voicemails from Karma

30 messages from Karma

Should I read them? He hesitated. Scared. What would Karma want to tell him so bad? To leave him alone? That he doesn't want to see him again? There were too many thoughts running through him. 'I really need to get myself together.' Slowly, he put his phone close to his ear as the voicemail played.

"Yo, Nagisa. I'm sorry that I'm coming home late tonight. Can you stay over? I've missed you." He chuckled. Nagisa imagined him with his carefree smile, his rosy red hair shining from the moonlight. Maybe looking down on the city with his soft mercury eyes. "Please? Don't leave my house, alright? I'll be home soon. I promise."

Nagisa saved the voicemail and moved on to the others. He put his phone on speaker this time, reading the messages along with the soothing voice. "I just got off the plane. Just letting you know."

"I'm in my car now. Just sit tight. Maybe even start the new episode of Demon Slayer?"

"I got stuck in traffic. I'll make it up to you in bed~"

"A few streets away now. Can you make something for me? I've missed your cooking. Tiramisu tonight?"

"Can you wait at the doorstep for me? I want to see your beautiful face when I come home."

"Should we sleep together~?"

"I'm getting quite impatient. This damn traffic is giving me a migraine."

"Hey... can't you at least answer my messages? How could I know that you're alive?"

"Nagisa Akabane. Let me hear your voice. I want to hug you, kiss you under the moon. Take you to that new White Christmas tree on Central Street. I want to do so much with you in a span of one week. Please, stay there for me."

There it was again. The way his voice would go soft. It would always make Nagisa feel helpless, without fail. His heart would ache, missing Karma's voice and his soft touches. Even when Nagisa believed that he didn't deserve those touches, he craved for it.

Nagisa found himself waiting at his doorstep. The cold was eating him away, along with the voice of doubt. Lies. His mind was like a lie detector, certain word associations, body language, and their tone and volume of voice would indicate to a lie or a truth. And yet Karma was always passing his lie detector. Is he really truthful to Nagisa, or was he just an amazing liar?

He pulled his knees close to his chest, feeling a small pile of snow on his head and shoulders. He heard cars and strangers pass by, laughing, talking, and running around. Nagisa forgot how much joy Karma brought him. Can he himself do the same thing? But he's always depressed. Karma's probably tired of him and-

"Nagisa, what are you doing outside?"

The blue head of hair snapped and looked at the direction of the voice. Sapphire eyes widened as they stared back at mercury. He came back home. Nagisa wordlessly sprinted to his lover and jumped into his arms, eyes tearing up. He really did miss him.

Karma wrapped his arms around Nagisa's cold body, surprised. What was he doing out in the cold? And without a jacket? He buried his face in Nagisa's beautiful blue hair, hugging the man tightly. "Are you okay?" His voice was quiet, a whisper in the cold air.

Nagisa simply snuggled against Karma's chest, feeling the warm soft coat on his pale skin. "Y-yeah... I was just about to leave and-"

"And what? What happened? Were you planning to get something? You were planning to come back to my place, correct?" Karma gripped Nagisa's shoulders, worried about what happened to him. Nagisa looked away, holding his wrists. He still smells like mint.

"N-nothing happened. I just... thought that you wouldn't want to... to see m-me." He went silent. He knew that Karma would get mad for thinking like that. They've talked about it more than once already. His situation got a bit better, but not completely.

Karma stared him in the eyes, still concerned. Was he honest right now? Was Nagisa's situation a lot worse than he first thought? Karma can only stare. His words wouldn't come out, his brain scrambling for something to say, to make him feel better.

But all he did was lean forward. Their lips came closer, barely touching before Nagisa forced them to connect. It was blissful, Nagisa felt warm with Karma's touch, their tongues dancing. Karma was back home, safe. That's all he cared about.

"Do you still want to do it?" Karma asked. Nagisa nodded as he bit his lower lip, embarrassed.

"We can tall about it during our session." Karma smirked, holding Nagisa's cheek.

"That's only if you can talk. And try not to hold back your screams tonight. I've missed them."

"A-aaaahhh~" Nagisa slowly pushed Karma's length inside of him, the pain turning into pleasure. The head of the cock was nudging on his prostate, each move of his hips was too much. Karma could only force Nagisa still, holding back his urges. Their shirts were open, chests out with Karma's forming abs to show. Karma's pants were unzipped while his boxers were pulled off.

"T-take it easy N-Nagisa. It's been a w-while since we've d-done this... haaahh~" Karma closed his eyes, the warm wet walls of Nagisa's sucking him in. His length was pulsing, everything was a dizzying haze. "K-Karma... let me do it." A simple nod was only given before waves of pleasure crashed into them.

Nagisa freely moaning out, tightening around Karma's cock. His speed was slow, too slow for Karma's liking. But he had to hold back, for Nagisa's sake. Karma can only stare at the alluring blue eyes, daring him to betray Nagisa's request. "N-Nagisa, can you g-go fasteerrhh~?"

The small hands lend Karma around his waist, letting him assume control. The pleasure turned into a tsunami, showing no signs of stopping. Nagisa hugged Karma's neck, trying to form words. "G-gaah~! Karmaahhh~ c-can you hmmmphh... go f-faster?" Karma could only slam Nagisa's small body against his hips, forcing himself not to cum.

"W-whhaat were you th-thinking while I w-was gone, Beaut-tiful?"

Karma's flirting was useless. His words were broken up, his own moans preventing him from creating a sentence. "I... I thou-ght about h-how you might n-not want to see m-me..." That was enough to make Karma push him on the cushions, pounding inside him. It hurt Karma, knowing that he can only do so little to make Nagisa accept himself, to love himself.

The mental scars left by his mother would never fully heal. But Karma can make them be forgotten. "H-how many at-times- haaahhh~ do I have t-to tell you th-that I want you? Th-that I w-want you to be h-here with me? Fuuckk~!" It was painful not to cum, but he had to. Until Nagisa fully understood that Karma loves him, and he always will. That Karma would never leave him. Never.

Nagisa wrapped his legs around Karma's waist and clung tighter, making them kiss as the heat became too much. They pulled away and Nagisa screamed out, cumming on their clothes and his legs. Karma grunted and bit into Nagisa's neck to prevent any more embarrassing sounds to leave. His cum was gushing out of Nagisa's hole as he pulled out.

"Nagisa. Will you still love me if I left you?" The question changed in the air, fear was stabbing Nagisa in the heart. Did Karma find the woman for him? The emotional pain was killing him. And Karma saw it. "Nagisa no. No, no, no! Please, you should know that I will never leave you! I-I said it wrong!"

Karma held Nagisa face with his hands, forcing the teary eyes to look back at the desperate pair. "W-what I mean is... does it hurt you when I'm gone?" Nagisa nodded, his vision was blurring from the tears. He probably did find a better woman than me. No, everyone else is a better fit for him. Not me. Not the depressed kid. Not the stupid kid. Not the abused kid. I'll only hold him back so why do I still keep dragging him down with me? I should just-

"Stay with me."

Nagisa stared at Karma's serious eyes, not sensing any lies from his words. Maybe he just misheard him. "W-what?"

"Stay with me. You love me, right?" It was a ridiculous question. Of course Nagisa loved him, why shouldn't he-

"I love you too. I will remind you everyday, every hour, every minute, every second if I have to. I love you. You can't change that fact."

Karma pressed their bodies together and hugged Nagisa's smaller frame. He fits perfectly in my arms. Karma's eyes began to feel heavy, exhaustion hitting him to sleep. And before Nagisa could enter his world of dreams, one thought was left in his mind.

Maybe he does love me.

Day 5 complete!

With 1799 words! Excluding this part of course.

So this is more of an angst and smut thing. Sorry not sorry :D


	19. Strain

Ye. "Home" is not a chapter that will glorify depression, anxiety, suicide, or anything like that. I was just really down in the dumos while writing that and accidently made angst.

Karma was gripping on the chair, her legs pressed together as Gakushuu pushed his cock right under her wet entrance. They had a habit of exploring kinks, natural experimenting un the bed sheets. But this time Gakushuu had proposed something different. Unfortunately, this little thigh kink didn't allow Karma to have the pleasing feeling of being fucked, and more of stimulation for Gakushuu.

"Sh-shuu... can you p-put it in?" She felt large hands holding her waist, slowly thrusting. It was teasing Karma's entrance, making her impatient with the idea of not having something inside her. "Darling, you kn-know that I can't d-do that." Gakushuu strained to get his words out. Karma's thighs were soft, so soft.

His body wanted to move faster and release quickly. But he kept it slow, as to tease and frustrate Karma into giving up. Karma knew this, he always did this. She wasn't willing to let him win this time. Karma took Gakushuu's hands and placed it on her breasts, allowing her to control the speed. Her smirk wasn't visible for the male as she rubbed her thighs.

Gakushuu gently toyed with her nipples, taking on her challenge. His thrusts were met with Karma's hips, the heat growing more around them. Karma began licking her finger and placing it on the head of the cock. The wet and cold feeling made Gakushuu grunt, pinching her nipples at the same time.

They were just getting started.

Karma jerked the hot length with her hands, legs rubbing faster as her hips swayed back and forth. Gakushuu left wet kisses on her neck, biting and nibbling until purple marks were left on her fair skin. Her lips were parted open as they shared a kiss, a sweet melody made between them.

Gakushuu tended as his end was coming near, his size pulsing at the feeling. Karma felt her entrance heating up and becoming wetter. They were both close to a release. They parted for air before smashing their lips together once again. Gakushuu tugged and twisted her nipples while squeezing her breasts, Karma rubbing faster and urging her lover on to cumming.

Their bodies tended as the white liquid bursting between them. "You held up well, Karma." The purple eyes glowed with lust as Karma's body leaned against his chest, panting.

"But I win."

This is short because I'm unfamiliar with this kink. I don't really know how I could've continued it with only thigh riding. Anyway, I'll try to do Karushuu next chapter to make up for this small part.


	20. Free

Yes, that is a Free!! reference. I nearly drowned twice too lol.

And no dialogue. I wanted to try something new :)

Karma pulled on the wet straps of her bikini, feeling uncomfortable. The water had drenched her during the water event. Her red hair stuck to her skin, even in the high ponytail Nagisa had put it in. She suddenly felt a hand on her hip, pulling her back against someone's lap.

Her body leaned towards the touch, feeling more comfortable with him around. Gakushuu played his head on her shoulder, taking in the damp hair and lingering sweet scent. His other hand trailed upward to her breast, lightly groping it. Karma placed a finger on Gakushuu's chest, tracing his forming abs.

Gakushuu got his hand under the wet fabric of the bra and panty. He playfully rubbed the pink nipple while rubbing the clit of her entrance. Karma faced him, untying the bra slowly. The bulge in the man's boxers grew, his gaze focusing more and more on her cleavage. Karma smirked, stroking the length.

The man had to hold back a moan, biting his tongue while continuing the stimulation. They shared a kiss, pulling off his boxers while hands roaming over each other's bodies. The heat seemingly rose between them as they grew more bolder.

They pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their tongues as Gakushuu licked her nipple. Karma feverishly stroked the hardening length, lightly squeezing the balls and circling the head. It pulsed in her hand, making her wetter as Gakushuu's fingers entered. One became two, two became three. Three fingers thrusting and reaching her sweet spot just barely.

Karma tried to pull his fingers in deeper inside her. It stopped. The dizzying pleasure stopped. They were close to cumming. So close. Gakushuu placed his cock on the entrance, slowly pushing in as Karma gave him a nod. Her body cringed, a dull feeling of pain on her abdomen was welcomed. Gakushuu felt the walls clench around him, pulling him inside deeper.

Karma moaned, the heat inside her growing as his thrusts became faster and faster. She wrapped her legs around his hips, letting his hands carry her on her bottom. Gakushuu panted and left marks on her skin, the water mixing with sweat. The pace was rough, the head is his cock touching her sweet spot with each push of his hips.

Their voices became louder and louder, the wet sound of their skin slapping was a steady beat. They became faster, a burning feeling in their stomachs as they released. The cum was gushing from Karma's entrance, leaving her knees weak and dull pain. She squirted over his cock, the wet liquid dripping to the floor.

Gakushuu slowly pulled out, kissing the top of her head while laying her down on the bench. They were in the locker room, their voices were loaned enough for passbyers to hear.

Day 7 completed!

It was only around 480 words though ,)


	21. Show

Yo! I got my phone screen fixed \\./

The missed days will be uploaded either next month or when I finish during free time! And a little social plug here: you can follow my Tumblr fanficfanaticthings either for rough drafts, asks (personal or fanfic), or an easier communication way. Anyway, just check it out if you want!

"S-slow it down a bit..." the hand combed it's way through the blue locks, massaging the scalp. Large blue eyes stared up at mercury innocently, as if he wasn't sucking Karma's dick. Karma took off the headset, tossing it away to the side. He painfully closed his eyes, knowing that his lover would never let him release.

There little "challenge" was far more excruciating than they thought. 'Whoever cums first will have to wear a maid outfit for Halloween.' As Karma declared at 5 in the morning. He wanted to see how far Nagisa was willing to go when it comes to crossdressing. A vibrator was currently balls-deep inside the petite male's ass, shaking slowly. Nagisa had planned on using something much larger- preferably the same size as Karma's little friend.

But damn, he would've lost the challenge before it even began. Small touches like rubbing nipples, caressing ass cheeks, grinding on forming tents and many other painful stimulations has prepared them for the end of the day. "Fucking- go faster Nagisa~ All you're doing is toying with it." Karma growled low, his vision blurring as he forced himself to hold back from cumming on the beautiful petite body that he'd slam his cock into.

Nagisa smirked and lowered his head all the way to the base, his nimble fingers tracing circles and squeezing the balls. He moaned a bit from the sudden intensity of the vibrator, causing the cock to vibrate too. The quick tightness of Nagisa's lips, his hot cavern making the cock flush, and those adorable expressions he would make as the vibrator went up to level 5: the most violent vibration level.

Nagisa moaned and whimpered, rubbing his legs together to lessen the growing feeling in his stomach as he felt his end near. Karma panted heavily, forcing Nagisa's mouth to repeatedly suck him off. Their faces contorted to pure ecstacy as Nagisa came, hot white liquid rushing down his throat and leaking on the carpet.

They panted, holding each other closely. Their chests rose and quickly fell, Nagisa's small hands pressed against Karma's toned chest as they shared a kiss. They pulled apart, gazing into each other's eyes before smiling.

"Maybe we should do this more often~" Karma tugged the wet dildo out of Nagisa's ass, hearing him squeal in surprise. The hole was opening and closing, wanting to clench onto something. Something that can fill it up to the brim.

"Think you can be strong enough to fuck me? Or are you going to disappoint me by cumming to early?" Karma pushed Nagisa's body against the cushions, not bothering to prepare the boy as he rammed himself inside. Nagisa grimaced and squealed, excited for the waves of pleasure to wash over his naked body. His words has riled up his lover, as he would expect.

In reality, they're both beasts in the sheets.

Is is short but I only came up with this in 2 or 3 hours ;-;


	22. Warm

Hard panting was heard as Nagisa tightly gripped the sheets, staring at the large object entering her. Karma held her thighs down, enjoying how much she struggled to pull the length deeper inside. Her entrance was already wet, wrapping around his length as soon as a few inches has already entered her.

Nagisa moaned and massaged her breasts, distracting herself from the numbing pain. She can only stare helplessly at the ceiling, begging for her lustful desires to be fulfilled. Karma slowly pushed in and out of her shaking body. He enjoyed how she withered under his touch. Soft and adorable whimpers escaping those lips.

Everything about her was oh so heavenly. Her wide hips, innocent blue eyes, loving personality, and yet such dirty motives. She would occasionally glance at him with puppy eyes, lowering herself to meet his thrusts. Making her voice weak to show that he, Karma, is the dominant partner.

Her tricks almost worked, Karma pushing her soft thighs against the blanket as they shared a steaming makeout session. Their tongues collided and wrestled as hands roamed across warm bodies. The speed gradually growing faster as Nagisa wrapped her legs around his hips.

The thrusts slammed against her clit, rubbing and making her body more sensitive. The pace became more vigorous, all thought of teasing gone. Their voices grew louder, struggling to hold back.

He velvet walls around Karma's length tightened and pulled him in, feeling wetter and wetter. Nagisa can only feel her pussy molding into the size of her lover, tightly wrapping legs around him as her arms were wrapped around his neck.

Nagisa gripped him like a koala as her body shook from coming. She screamed out as the liquid was rushing out. Karma grunted, biting her shoulder to keep his voice down as he erupted inside of her. The white liquid was overflowing as Karma kept his cock plunged inside her pussy.

The bluenette gasped as tears formed around her eyes, the pleasure becoming too much once again before cumming. Her vision became a haze as she was gently laid on the sheets, a mop of red hair pushing up against her chest. Karma had pulled out and cuddled against her soft chest, feeling small fingers massaging his scalp.

He loved everything about the after care. Nagisa would wrap around his head, enjoying the soft heat he gave off. Gentle touches after rough intercourse. This whole night was just a simple apology for missing out on a lunch date.

And damn. Karma would willingly miss every lunch date if he can go as rough as he wanted on Nagisa. But that wouldn't be fun if the man only dominated.

Last minute idea. Nearly forgot.


	23. Werewolf

Because everyone needs their gay babies happy

The door opened, followed by a light ding! of the bell. Curious eyes followed to see a handsome redhead fellow strutting with confidence. He smirked, his body naturally striding towards a group of females sitting near the window. The girl with wavy brown hair pretended to not notice him and continued to gaze at the strangers outside.

"Hello~ I couldn't help but wonder why such beautiful ladies like you are gathered here. Maybe today is my lucky day?" He took one of the girl's hand and brought it up to his lips, leaving a small kiss. The 2 women were smiling brightly, their fingers twirling the ends of their hair. The third was still staring out the window. He was intrigued.

"Would you mind if I join you? Kotari was actually one of my classmates in high school. And I'm certain that you'll enjoy my company." They eagerly nodded as Karma pulled the chair and sat down.

On the opposite side of the cafe was a tired bluenette. He was sipping his coffee everyone once un a while and checking over to see who the new customer was. And a story was planted in his mind. His fingers quickly tapped on the keyboard, glancing every now and then at the handsome stranger. Nagisa Shiota. A 23 year old up and coming writer under a pseudonym.

He enjoyed his privacy. Actually, he was waiting for a friend of his at the cafe. They had agreed to meet each other and catch up on the lost time after losing contact. 'He should be here soon...' Nagisa nervously bit his bottom lip, looking at his watch. And that's when another person entered.

Nagisa whipped his head to see the new customer, a smile grew on his face as his best friend arrived. The man was almost as tall as Karma, his white hair and red eyes standing out. He grinned, jogging a bit to Nagisa's table.

"Hey! It's been a while since I've seen you around!" He chuckled, sitting down beside him. Katsuki Shota. 24 years old and the Head of his family hospital. He's pretty young to be taking over, but his grandfather had retired and his own father wasn't granted the money. Reasons that are best kept to himself. Nagisa giddily hugged him, missing all those times they spent together as kids.

Katsuki patted his back, feeling like a child getting ice cream during summer. They're really just children under an adult mask. "I really missed you." Big blue eyes and a soft smile were all that Katsuki can see. "I missed you to, dork."

Karma, on the other hand, was staring at them. He knew the blue haired male from Kunugigaoka and from college. His friend was Nagisa's roommate and they would sneak over to their room with the girls for a drink or mini party. "U-um would you like to go to the movies with us?" The woman with purple hair and glasses was fidgeting with her fingers, glancing back at Karma before her face became tomato red. The brown haired one was still ignoring him. And he was determined to get her number.

The whole day was consisting of going to the movies, the park, and then the fair. Nagisa and Katsuki went to the park, movies, and then the fair. The group of four was down to two already. The purple haired one had to leave for work while the blonde left early for another event. At the end of the day, the brown haired woman was alone with Karma. He held her hand as he walked her towards the ferris wheel. Nagisa and Katsuki were holding a hot dog on a stick with some soda. They raced to the ferris wheel and got on after Karma and the woman.

In the end, Karma had received her number while Katsuki and his best friend were exchanging addresses with them exchanging one copy of the other's house key. They parted ways, Katsuki walking to the hospital for his night shift, Kotari walking to a convenience store, while Karma and Nagisa were headed home.

Although, Karma's curiosity was still lingering around the bluenette. And so, he struck up the conversation. They began remembering the years they went to school together. Call it slight memory loss. So far, they're friends again, right? That doesn't explain the situation Nagisa has gotten himself into.

Being pinned against the wall with a dominating half werewolf and half man above him. Somehow lead to the redhead's home. His mind couldn't process much as soon as soft lips crashed into his. It was rough, a hand caressing Nagisa's chest, a leg rubbing against his crotch.

He involuntarily moaned into the kiss, feeling exposed as his shirt was taken off. Karma was staring at him with hungry eyes, his tail wagging as he familiarized himself with Nagisa's sweet scent. The bluenette was a mix of vanilla and sweet cinnamon, an intoxicating combination as one thought was only going through the redhead's mind. 'Mark him.' And he did.

Karma roughly bit, sucked, and licked areas around Nagisa's neck as purple bruises formed. The bluenette was whimpering under the wet simulation he was being put through. The rubbing on his crotch became faster, making him gasp and grip onto Karma's flannel.

The redhead growled, carrying Nagisa by the ass and throwing him onto the large bed. Karma quickly removed his shirt and unbuckled his pants, his length in full view. Nagisa stared in shock and amazement, wondering how someone can be so hard after so little of touching.

Of course, the small man's clothes were practically ripped off of him as Karma flung them across his room. They were naked, lustful, horny. No words were exchanged as Karma was being sucked off by the man. He looked so innocent, like an angel without wings. Although this angel was about to be tainted by a demon.

Karma groaned, his fingers combing through soft locks as something was building up in his abdomen. His cock was going in and out of Nagisa's lips, the man's tongue teasing the head of the length. It would push against the slit, circling the cock as it fully entered his mouth. Nagisa felt it stiffen, a sign that Karma was about to blow. He pushes his head down to Karma's balls, feeling the white liquid rushing down his throat and his mind going blank.

Nagisa laid back on the pillows, feeling his legs being moved. When his vision became clear again, he looked down and saw Karma positioned in front of his entrence. "I'm not done yet." The somehow hard length pushed it's way through Nagisa's asshole, stretching him wide open. He moaned and grabbed the sheets, feeling a bit of pain flaring inside of him. The pace was torturing Nagisa, slow like a waltz.

He wanted to feel more pleasure than a simple moving of hips. He wanted it harder, faster. To have Karma rubbing Nagisa's own length while sucking a nipple. Nagisa knew how to get exactly what we wanted. He wrapped his legs around Karma's waist, his foot gently stroking Karma's sensitive and fluffy tail.

The redhead groaned, his head spinning. The clenching of the walls, soft touches on his tail, the weak look on Nagisa's face. The animal inside him was going insane. He grabbed the man's hips and slammed repeatedly inside of him, receiving a lewd moan. The screams and begs of Nagisa continued, making him tip to the edge.

Karma had given in to the beast. He towered over Nagisa's body, allowing the soft legs to pull down Karma's body closer for a kiss. The redhead's hand feverishly stroked the weeping red cock of Nagisa's, feeling the man squirm before cumming on their torsos. The most loudest and lewdest moan that Karma had heard was released, the warm feeling of cum shooting inside Nagisa's ass made him shudder.

They collapsed on each other put of exhaustion, satisfied with tonight's session.

"So, what do you think?" Nagisa was kneeling beside Karma has hands gripping the carpet. Karma was sitting with his legs crossed, a deep shade of ruby on his cheeks. He never imagined that Nagisa could ever be this dirty. A devious smirk was soon plastered on his face as a thought crossed his mind.

"Maybe I can let you experience it again tonight~"


	24. Sub

Updates are a bit later since midterms are coming up and I have an AIG screening test tomorrow

Karma's PoV

I stared up at the white ceiling, waiting for the pain. My hands were stiff, body tense. A small hand made it's way from my muscular chest down to my cock. Touch it, kiss it, suck it, do something to it! None of my thoughts could leave my lips before my member was wrapped in something wet, hot. I didn't look at the beauty riding me.

I would lose it. I would break my promise to her. I can't touch her. She can only touch me. Her marks were a dark purple, scattered on my skin. My neck, inner thigh, chest. Everywhere. I can only hear her moan. To hear her screaming at how good it felt to be filled up.

Suddenly, I felt something large. Something cold and wet pushing it's way inside of me. It was covered in bumps, adding more to the pleasure. I gripped the sheets tight, closing my eyes and feeling Nagisa caress my ass while whispering sweet things into my ear.

Can you feel it? It feels good, right? Because this is how wonderful you make me feel. This is how rough you do me every night. Should I start moving it? You never waited for me.

A smirk was plastered on Nagisa's flustered face, her hips coming down on my length in a slow and steady pace. It was a struggle to not pin her down. To create more visible bruises in her. She was a lustful angel. Falling from heaven to love a demon.

She's all I need.

Ye ye


	25. One Hit

Nagisa is a good girl.

Or is she?

The woman sat on top of the large bed. It was specially designed for her. The golden linings, silver sheets, royal blue blanket. All designed for her. Comfortable, her safe place to cry, eat, sleep, and play. She especially loved to play.

One specific game that she enjoyed was hit. Her lover would gently caress one of her ass cheeks before slamming his hand against the fair skin, making the color change to pink. Nagisa's pink robes began falling down to reveal her purple bruised neck and shoulders. She squeezed her legs together, her thighs shaking along with the toy.

She loved games. Winning or losing, those words never gave her the pleasure she was so desperate to achieve. All she cared about was playing. Nagisa leaned against the headboard, her small hand squeezing her breast. Twisting a nipple, traveling lower. Pass her entrance to massage the soft thighs. Oh, her thighs. She can still feel his hot breath teasing her sensitive skin.

The way his large hands would touch her. She was treated as a fragile porcelain doll. Dressed in beautiful clothes. Surrounded by things only as beautiful as her. Only, that's what Gakushuu says. Nagisa placed a finger on her clit, gently rubbing it. Her wet entrance was glistening under the white light. The large window to her left showed the bright city. And a reflection of her dirty acts.

Her other hand massaged and untied the robes, showing her complete slim body. She was beautiful. Her flushed face and pulsing entrance. Nagisa's rubbing was added pleasure to the stimulation inside. Although, she wanted something to fill her up. She reached for her phone, scrolling through her contacts before reaching a name.

Daddy

She wasn't necessarily kinky, but the name stuck to her. The title. Never having a father- which she defined as someone who will always love you and care for you since the beginning- her definition lined up with what Gakushuu was to her. Someone who loved and cared for her since they were children. Nagisa called the number.

Not even one ring goes by before she heard his husky voice. "Hello?" Nagisa shuddered, squirming in place as she increased her speed. "Sh-shuu... I really n-need you. Pl-please... mmmhh~" Her vision blurred a bit. She can hear the quick tussling of papers and hurried footsteps. "I'll be there soon." He hanged up.

Nagisa smiled, spreading her legs more open. Yes, the pieces were coming together. She only needed to hold it in. She's not allowed to cum until Gakushuu has touched her, entered her, fuck her. Oh, she loved the feeling of being dominated. To have someone look over you, take care of you.

Her fingers sped up as the vibrations got stronger. He's close. The intensity grew and grew, something was building up in her stomach. Nagisa moaned, squirmed, squeezed- everything to stop her from cumming. The bedroom door flung open.

Gakushuu stared at her exposed body with a pink face. He took off his tie and unbuttoned both his pants and shirt. Nagisa felt a rush of excitement as he rushed towards her, climbing ontop of her body. She can smell his peppermint breath. Such a cool scent unbefiting of a hot sensation. They shared a passionate kiss, Gakushuu pulling up her legs to his shoulders.

He gently tugged out the toy and replaced it with his pulsing length, feeling Nagisa's walls clamp around him. They were in bliss, sexual noises were muffled by the kiss. His speed increased with the wet feeling.

Nagisa pulled away and innocently stared at his purple eyes, one hand tracing his forming abs while the other held onto the back of his neck. Gakushuu held her shoulders, not letting her take over and ride him like there's no tomorrow.

They only do that on weekends.

"A-ahn! D-don't slow down... I r-really need you. Cum inside of m-me!" Nagisa had taken the pill, prepared for intercourse anytime, anywhere. Gakushuu grinned and rubbed her ass cheek before slapping it. He needed to teach her how to be a good girl while he's away.

"You're so tr-troublesome... making me feel this way. I-I'll be far away fr-from you in two days. No touching yourself while I'm gone." Nagisa's sapphire eyes widened. She's not allowed to play? "Bring me w-with you then! I n-need you to pl-play with me... o-only me..."

Her eyes dilated at the wave of bliss that crashed into her. He hit her special spot. "M-more! Hnnggh~ slap m-my ass, I just need more!" She begged and begged, Gakushuu simply obeying each word. Her body was irresistible. Words as sweet as honey. Body as delicious as ice cream.

Cum inside me.

Gakushuu quickened his pace to abnormal speeds, slamming against Nagisa's clit. She screamed and clawed against his back, his large hand slapping her ass until it was red. He pounded, slammed, slapped. The pulsing, wet feeling of her insides squeezing around him made him shoot his seed inside her.

Nagisa screamed in pleasure as the warm liquid entered her body. Her chest was rising and falling quickly. Gakushuu didn't pull out, keeping his cock plunged inside her.

"I'm gonna fill you up with my seed."

Yall thought lmao


	26. Obsessive

Yandere? No. Not really, just obsessive.

The leather whip gently traced over the flushed skin, a desperate voice followed. Karma stared down at the boy with hungry eyes. One week. Seven days. 168 hours. 10,080 minutes away from his one and only savior. It was unbearable. Torture. That horrible father of his just had to make a marriage arrangement without his consent.

Suppose that's why he came out to that bastard. Shut his mouth for good. "You know... I've missed you." He leaned down and kissed the boy's chest, earning a whimper. The sapphire eyes desperately searched Karma's face, wondering how he looked so composed. "I've always dreamed about doing this with you. Every day, every night, every moment."

Karma grinned, gently touching the pink nipples. He missed the taste of his skin. The soft angelic voice that whispered his name, the kind, caring, and compassionate heart of his lover. He missed everything. "Yet, I come home, expecting you to welcome me with open arms and a bright smile. And I find you on our bed, exposed for the world to see."

His lips sucked on one nipple, his other hand pinching the other. Nagisa squirmed and moaned, hoping that his lover won't punish him. "I don't want anyone else to see you. You're my lover. No one else's. Don't look at anyone but me. Only love me. Think of me." He growled before digging his fingers into Nagisa's ass, hearing the angelic voice moan.

He didn't want anyone to hear it but him. Nagisa nuzzled his face into Karma's neck, inhaling his scent. This is the man he will always love. He wrapped his legs around Karma's waist, feeling their lengths brush against each other. Karma growled, enjoying how his lover accepted him. Of course, he would've taken drastic measures to make sure Nagisa loved him with all his heart.

Raping was out of the question. He didn't want to hurt the angel. Rather, Karma wanted to love the angel. To taint him with his hands. To drown those sapphire eyes and pure white wings with his red ocean of love.

"Do you love me?"

Karma went lower and lower on the boy's body, waiting for a response. The bluenette was gasping and pushing his body up towards those sinful touches, the shocks of pleasure running up his spine and spreading to his boner. Pre-cum was leaking due to the stimulation. Not being touched for a week was enough for Nagisa to lose it.

"I always did love you."

The devil blushed at the heartfelt response, seeing as Nagisa was completely wanting him. Karma leaned down and roughly kissed the boy, forcing his lips to part and allow Karma's tongue to intrude. Karma scratched Nagisa's thighs, pulled his nipples, even leaving purple and brown marks on the flushed skin. Bite marks were visible on the shoulder as Karma's lust took over.

He marked the boy as his. No one would dare touch his lover without receiving a death sentence. Nagisa bucked his hips against Karma's, whimpering. His boner was painful, as it hadn't received the attention it wanted.

"You want me to reward you?" Nagisa quickly nodded and pulled Karma's body down, as to leave his own marks on him. The boy would feel jealous as other women would flirt and attempt to steal his lover away. Although the relationship was a tight secret, Nagisa wanted everyone to leave them alone. He was scared that Karma would leave him. That Nagisa was just naive to think that a hot and successful man would ever love a poor and feminine boy.

But he didn't care at the moment. All that grief was saved for when the time comes. For now, he had to display his love for the man. Karma's grin became hysterical, becoming crazed with the amount of affection he received. It was definitely more than what his parents gave him. He couldn't stop admiring the bruises, the pleasure, the pain. It was everything and more that Karma had ever wanted.

He knew about Nagisa's depressing thoughts, the anxiety, the horrible monster named 'Hiromi Shiota' that raised Nagisa. Of course, he did. Karma had spent his whole life learning more about his lover. Speech patterns, breathing, body measurements, blood type, everything. And he swore to never leave his side, to live him forever. And Karma is about to show him how much he loves him.

Karma spread Nagisa's ass cheeks wide, eyes focused on the clenching asshole. He entered two of his fingers slowly while sucking on the head of Nagisa's cock. The boy yelped and began to beg. "O-oh God! Sl-slow down, Karma... nghh~! You're too g-good at th-this!" The redhead sucked harder and faster, squeezing the balls for more. His cock tastes so good...

Nagisa gripped the white bedsheets and came into his lover's mouth, his mind going blank as he came harder from the added finger. Karma swallowed the load and smirked, grabbing a bottle of lube and jerking off a bit. His long and large length was out for Nagisa to admire, drool coming from his glistening pink lips.

"W-will it fit...?" He shakily asked. The tip rubbed against his entrance. Before Karma could even push it in, he replied. "Let's find out~" Nagisa moaned louder as the cock was forced inside his ass, the length widening Nagisa's hole even more. His mind went blank as pleasure overcame him. Karma brutally thrust his hips against the ass cheeks, the tip of his cock slamming into Nagisa's prostate.

The walls were wet, sucking him in every time he pulled out. Nagisa was panting and moaning out intangible words that only Karma understood. A lewd smile was plastered on his face as his legs twitched, warm liquid spraying inside of him. Karma groaned as he released, relishing the feeling.

"Get ready for round two."

\--


	27. Touches

The white light from the moon entered Nagisa's bedroom, illuminating the floor and large bed. She was sitting against the headboard. Her blue hair was down from its usual ponytail. A white nightgown covered her naked body underneath.

The home she is currently residing in was a mansion, having a balcony for a few of the guest bedrooms. Nagisa took her phone and opened the glass door to her balcony, shivering as the cold night air hits her pale skin.

She stared at the moon, bathing in its white light. Her eyes slowly closed, enjoying the smell of flowers from the garden below and the cold wind combing through her blue locks. Her body started to relax, her thoughts passing through like fall leaves on a windy day. A smile graced her angelic face before opening her eyes.

Nagisa turned on her phone, checking the new notifications for today. She had received a few messages from close friends and a missed phone call. Her cheeks warmed a bit when she read the name.

Karma Akabane

The smile in the angel's face grew wider, a light pink blush in her cheeks warming her face.

"Oh? Now, who made my beautiful Princess smile? I do hope it was the Prince Charming right behind her~" A hand snaked its way to wrap around her stomach and the other arm right under her breasts. Nagisa leaned against the warm touches, feeling a pair of lips feathering on her shoulder to her neck.

"My Prince, I do hope that you continue to make me smile every day. The distance between us has damaged my heart, which I gift to you." Those words leaving her soft lips were covered in affection. The affection that she freely had given to the love of her life, as his hands traveled around her hourglass-shaped body.

"This heart that you have gifted to me shall be treasured. As it shines brighter than any gem and holds the value of something more than gold. My heart aches at the thought of not being at your side, as my very own beating heart will stay by you forever." Karma's warm breath tickled Nagisa's ear. She giggled at the hot sensation, as his words printed themselves in her memories.

"Our forever may not last long. Maybe tomorrow it may end." She paused, feeling Karma's grip tighten. The truth in those words ached them, as they feared for the other leaving them behind. Nothing more than pretend love. Nagisa took a deep breath and continued.

"For that is why I will stay with you until death shall do us part. If you ask me to leave, I will not. For you, I have yet to return my heart to me. I, do not own you." Karma closed his eyes, thoughts were scrambling around to think up something to say. Her words had a strong effect on him.

"Does my love still doubt my feelings for her? An angel such as you does not deserve to be chained to a demon like me. A Princess mustn't be hidden away by another man. My Beauty Nagisa, please face this horrendous beast of a lover."

Karma lets go of her body, watching as the blue hair was blown with the passing wind. The white dress shined under the moonlight, creating a beautiful image of a Princess. Karma bent on one knee, taking her small hands in his large ones.

"My Beauty, Angel, Princess. The love of my life. What is it that I must do to prove my feelings for you? To let you hear my heart pounding for you, and only you?" A grin appeared on Karma's face as he stood back up, his hand placed on Nagisa's cheek. He leans in, their lips almost touching before he whispered.

"Must our night be filled with lust again?"

Before Nagisa could even respond, Karma had connected their lips together. Sparks were flaring inside of them, excitement and wonder-filled their minds. Nagisa's hands began roaming across Karma's built chest, tracing the forming abs through the red fabric. Karma had placed his hand on Nagisa's butt before giving a light squeeze, then pulling away from the kiss.

A red blush was on their cheeks, realizing that they had the same plans for tonight. They lightly painted before Karma spoke once more.

"Has my angel become so impatient that she didn't wear undergarments? I'm guessing that it's the same with her breasts too?

Karma boldly squeezed her breast and flicked the pink nipple, earning a moan from his lover. He grinned while Nagisa glanced away, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Realization finally struck Karma as he longed to touch her skin.

Nagisa Shiota, wearing a nearly see-through white dress. And she's not even wearing her undergarments. Karma pulled Nagisa closer for a tight hug, receiving a small gasp.

"May I be allowed to speak out my mind?" Nagisa nodded, gripping his shirt.

"If this is an attempt to make me jealous, it's working. Someone as precious as you shouldn't be walking around like this so carelessly. What if another man decides to steal you away from me?"

She giggled, laying her head on top of her lover's chest, right where his heart resided.

"Because I know that you're the only man who's heart will beat like this for me. Who will stay by my side through everything. My one and only lover."

This is part 2 for the smut part. It was originally fluff and angst but I can't write fluff. The smut part has been a work in progress and I almost forgot this


	28. Succubus

Note: Succubus and Incubus don't have periods or the required human functions to have a child. Only because they were created as demons to serve for sexual pleasure.

But they do have their own months when their bodies have orgasms, causing cramps.

"Karmaa!" Nagisa was laying down on the couch, her hair was sprawled out. She was only wearing Karma's red and black checkered polo like a dress. Karma emerged from the kitchen, carrying two tubes of ice cream and two spoons.

It was her time of the month. She can get a little bit whiny and easily irritated. For example, it was wintertime and she was sensitive to the cold. One of her boyfriends was out on work today and possibly won't make it to the Christmas Party and the Birthday Party.

And the fucking cramps.

The ungodly painful cramps. They made her even more irritated.

"Your savior has arrived~" Karma gave her a flirty wink and a kiss on the cheek before handing over the ice cream. They both shared a tub of ice cream, watching their favorite Christmas movie:

Die Hard.

(I have never watched Die Hard so I'll have to time skip ])

"Do you want to watch anything else?" Karma had his arm around Nagisa's shoulders, pulling her closer as the credits rolled. The bluenette was feeling a bit sick after the ice cream and the horrid cramps. She gripped onto Karma's shirt, feeling her body shake from the intense pleasure of cumming.

Her vision was blurring, wanting to stop. It was uncomfortable and she knew that Karma had skipped work to watch over her. It made Nagisa feel useless and guilty. As if she was dragging both of her lovers down from their full potential.

"N-no..."

The redhead pulled her on top of his chest, gently stroking her hair. There was a comfortable silence between them. The fireplace kept them warm, the Christmas tree was bright enough to show off the presents underneath. A mistletoe at each door of the house (which Karma may or may not have placed.)

Nagisa huddled closer to him, placing his large hand on her hip. It made her feel secure, knowing that someone was there. That the special someone loved her with honesty.

The moment was interrupted by a phone call. They looked over at the counter to see Karma's phone ringing. Nagisa looked at him with a questioning face while Karma shrugged, laying Nagisa against the couch as he got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Is it an emergency?"

"I see. I'll be there soon."

Karma let out a sigh, exhausted. He looked over at Nagisa with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, darling. They just called and said that they needed me at the office."

Nagisa glanced away, not wanting to show him her disappointed face. She really was going to spend another Christmas alone. She looked back at him with a smile.

"It's fine. Just be safe."

She watched as the redhead hurried to get his coat on and took the keys to the car, yelling out a "bye" from the front door. When she heard it click, Nagisa groaned.

Every year was the same.

Be summoned, recklessly fall in love, spend months together, find out that it was all a lie, and then disappear. That's what happens during the time of summoning a succubus. To top it all off, Karma and Gakushuu had summoned her by accident.

She was going to disappear anyway.

Nagisa waved away the dark thoughts, knowing how Karma and Gakushuu would react if they found out. She grabbed the remote to the tv and played Dr. Stone.

Karma was waiting at the cafe, messaging Gakushuu. His work didn't call him. It was the tangerine head that interrupted his time with Nagisa.

"Where the hell are you, fucker?"

"I'm right here. And there's no need to use such vulgar words in a public area."

Gakushuu set down a bag full of presents, smiling.

"Do you know why I called you here?"

"Cuz you got jealous of me spending more time with Nagi?" Karma gave him a devious smirk as Gakushuu looked away, knowing that he was right.

"Not only that, I wanted you to help me out on Nagisa's surprise gift." From his tone of voice, you can already tell that it was something... special.

"Go on."

It was midnight. Nagisa was still alone in the house, waiting for the two to come back. She was in the bedroom, touching herself to be relieved of the cramps. The vibrators were at their highest level, one in her asshole and another in her entrance.

"Ga~aah! Shit... I c-can't~!" Her body shook as she came, the sheets becoming wetter. The cramps didn't hurt as much before. But the intensity of the toys was barely enough. She needed more. Wanted more.

Nagisa lowered the vibration level a bit, letting herself rest before continuing the stimulation. She first pulled out the vibrator in her ass, wanting to focus more on the front. Gently, her small fingers rubbed the clit. Nagisa grabbed a pair of boxers, inhaling the lovely scent.

It made her even more turned on.

The vibrations increased, the want to cum was painful. She had to hold back, to control herself. Nagisa softly squeezed her breast, moaning out. Her mind became clouded with lust as she slammed the vibrator inside repeatedly, each time hitting her G-spot spot on.

The faint sound of the front door opening and closing didn't make her stop. If her lovers were home, they'll come home to see a wonderful surprise.

"Y-yess~! I w-want more pl-please, Shuu~! K-Karmaaah~!"

Nagisa gripped her hair, feeling her face heating up with each passing second. Each thrust of the vibrator, every squeeze of her breast pulled her closer to release.

Her breath hitched as the bedroom door opened and screamed out, cumming. Her body shook, liquid spraying out and dirtying the bedsheets even more.

Nagisa's breathing went back to normal. Her vision cleared as she smiled at the two figures at the door. Karma began walking towards her, smirking as he stripped. Gakushuu's mind was still a bit in shock after seeing her...pperformance.

Karma climbed on top if Nagisa and they both looked back at Gakushuu, waiting.

Nagisa's PoV

I can feel it. My hand against Karma's chest and trailing down his abs. The intense stare of Shuu as he slowly made his way to us. All of their clothes were gone, revealing their well-built bodies and their members.

They knew exactly what to do, where to touch me, how to treat me.

I sat up, letting Karma continue kissing my cheek, neck, and down to my chest. Gakushuu gently fondled with my thighs and pressed his fingers against my asshole.

I felt his fingers slowly pushing deeper, twisting and turning. Karma sucked on my nipple and played with the other one, teasing me.

"N-no... not enough..."

My entrance began to stretch as Gakushuu added a third finger, making me whimper. It was soft compared to what I just did 2 minutes ago. Karma's other hand caressed my stomach.

It was strangely comforting.

"Can y-you please, um..."

God, I'm such a wreck. My face is burning up. I can hear my heart pounding. This is so different compared to my past experiences.

Before I can even say anything more, the two glanced at each other and nodded. Gakushuu pulled his fingers out and Karma turned me around, facing my back. I placed my legs on Shuu's shoulders, feeling their members hard.

I held Karma's member in my hand, feeling his cock was hot, throbbing. I began stroking it, hearing his groan of displeasure. It was clear that the other two were becoming impatient but were holding back to respect my needs.

"A-aahh~!"

Gakushuu slowly entered me, my breathing becoming heavier as his whole length rested inside me. Karma's grip in my hips tightened as I angled his cock and pushed it inside.

3rd PoV

The redhead pulled Nagisa's body closer, rubbing her soft skin and whispered his compliments, along with a few dirty ones. Gakushuu had already lifted her small body up and slamming her down, feeling her insides grip around his cock.

"D-damn... you're pretty t-tight there~"

Karma couldn't help but tease her. She was unusually submissive despite the fact that a succubus requires semen for energy (and to stop the uncomfortable cramps)

"My, what if someone peeked into our window, hm? Would you want them to have a full view of your face when you cum?" He was biting his lip, preventing his moans to be heard.

Gakushuu, on the other hand, continued to leave marks on her skin. He bit and licked the purple marks, enjoying how Nagisa hugged his neck.

They leaned in for the kiss, Nagisa letting him take control.

I'm sorry.


	29. Debt

"So, how do you plan exactly to repay me?"

Asano was leaning against the wall, waiting for the other man to respond. Gakushuu had previously taken up all of Isogai's workload as the ikeman had to visit his mother. Although it seemed like it was an emergency, Isogai had misinterpreted the hospital's call

The office was empty. Their coworkers left 30 minutes ago. Isogai took a deep breath in and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, feeling a pair of eyes staring intensely at him. His hands were shaking a bit, palms sweaty.

He's never done anything like this before. He certainly couldn't pay Gakushuu with money since the blond earned more money than him. And Gakushuu never misses a day at work (and rarely gets sick enough to skip a day.)

So, this was the cheapest way to pay him back.

"I see."

Gakushuu gradually made his way to Isogai, pressing their foreheads together. His eyes were so intense, Isogai can feel himself melting under him.

"Are toy sure you want to do this?"

The blond's voice was soft, his breath carrying the scent of peppermint while his lips grazed the other's. Isogai nodded, pushing himself against his colleague's chest. Gakushuu smiled and kissed him, his left-hand rubbing and pinching the raven-haired man's nipples while the other hand gently pressed against the growing bulge.

Isogai could only sigh in pleasure, admiring how the other's abs felt against his hands. They pulled away with a string of saliva connecting their tongues. The lust hazed Yuma's mind, letting Gakushuu kiss down his collarbone and leave marks.

"Nggh~ aah~!"

Isogai's cheeks were a light pink tint as the hand on his crotch became more aggressive with the touches. The pleasures sounds continued, their cocks growing more erect as Gakushuu decided to get straight to the point.

The strawberry-blond changed positions with Isogai's bare ass up and his head down. He can feel Gakushuu's hand combing through the raven black hair, his face becoming redder when two fingers pushed through the pink hole.

"A-aah~! Wait! Mmh~!"

The thrusting him the two fingers were rough as Gakushuu spread them out. He smirked to himself, seeing that Isogai had already prepared himself beforehand.

"What a cute little ass you have~. My fingers slipped right inside too. Have you been planning this the whole time~?"

His teasing words pushed Isogai over the edge, forcing the white liquid to spray out underneath him. His breathing was labored, eyes shut tight as the stimulation became more intense. Gakushuu had rubbed the tip of his lube cock against the clenching whole, his hand wrapped around both of their members.

Isogai gave him a small nod before screaming out and clawing at the wall. The dominant man pounded against him, gaining more speed as lust took control. It was difficult for Isogai to even stand any more as he had to rely on Gakushuu to hold up his ass.

"GAAAAH~! N-Not there! Please! No, no, no, no!"

Yuma's prostate was being abused by the relentless pounding. He cried out a plea, only for his words to fall on deaf ears. Gakushuu was merciless with his thrusting, he didn't even bother to slow down when Isogai came for the second time.

"Wh-what would your c-coworkers say after s-seeing their leader being f-fucked against the w-wall like this? Hmm~?"

Gakushuu felt the wet velvet walls clamp around his cock in a desperate attempt to make him cum. His face was plastered with a devious smirk as he tugged on Isogai's scalp, making the moaning man sit on his large cock as semen sprayed inside the raven.

With a loud whimper and a few quick strokes of his dick, Isogai came again. His body was shaking from the blissful feeling, making him lose all of his energy.

Gakushuu slowly pulled out, licking the cumming dripping from the pink hole.

Well, that was one way to repay debt...

Rushed but I was fairly interested in this ship.


End file.
